The Lost Uchiha
by Batmarcus
Summary: Shisui has a little brother. After his suicide he runs away from Konoha to Kirigakure. However on the way he meets Haku and Zabuza and ends up going with them. How will this affect the events of Naruto? Find out inside! Pairings still to be decided. Revamped version!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright this is the first chapter of the revamped version of my previous fic of the same name. This first chapter is the same at the start, but then it changes you'll see. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Lost Uchiha**

Seven year old Matari Uchiha sat in the living room of his home. He was excited; his big brother Shisui was due home any minute. Matari loved his brother, and hoped to one day be a powerful shinobi just like him.

Matari was a normal child. He was just the right height for his age, had coal black hair that hung just above his shoulders. His bangs were long and hung on either side of his face and stopped just above his eyes. He was fair skinned. His eyes were onyx colored. He had normal sized straight nose and a narrow jaw line.

He and Shisui were very close; Shisui even occasionally trained him when he was home from missions. They shared a powerful bond. Shisui always made time for Matari. He had once stayed up until the early hours of the morning, helping him master the Fireball Jutsu. Matari was worried today because lately Shisui had become distant almost cold.

Matari fell asleep in the living room, and was woken by a knock on their front door. He stood stretched and answered the door. In front of him stood a man with dark hair that was graying in places. The right side of his face was wrapped in gauze.

"Hello Danzo." Matari said as politely as possible. This was after all one of the village elders and that made him one of Shisui and Itachi's bosses.

Danzo though looked grave and completely ignored the greeting. "Where are your parents Matari?" He asked.

"They're out back; I'll go and get them for you." Matari said running into the backyard.

"Mom, Dad; Danzo is here to see you." he said poking his head out the door.

His parents looked up and headed inside. "Thank you Matari, why don't you go to your room this is not likely for you to hear." his father said.

"Yes, sir." He said walking down the hall into his room. As he slid the door open he was surprised to find Itachi sitting on his bed. He made to speak, but Itachi moved quickly and covered his mouth shaking his head as he slid the door closed.

"Sorry Matari, Danzo can't know I'm here. I'm not supposed to be." Itachi said quickly.

"Itachi, if you're not supposed to be here, then why are you?" Matari asked worried for his beloved cousin.

"Because I know Shisui would do the same for me." Itachi said calmly.

Matari noticed tear tracks down Itachi's face and immediately became worried.

"Itachi, what's wrong?" Matari asked sitting on his bed and facing Itachi.

"Matari, Shisui is dead he committed suicide either early this morning or late last night." Itachi said taking great care to keep his voice calm.

Matari was in shock. Shisui, commit suicide; it just seemed so unreal. Shisui had always been happy even in the darkest of times. He had taught Matari to see the best in every situation and every person. Now, he was gone forever. It could not be true. But Itachi would never lie not about something this serious.

"He did?" Matari asked his voice shaking.

Itachi nodded, looking depressed. "Yes, I discovered the note on the bridge this morning and reported it to Danzo, that's why he's here. To tell your parents." Matari nodded, silent tears running down his face. Itachi, looked as though he was fighting his own urge to cry.

"However, what I did not report to Danzo is that there were two more letters there one for me and the other for you." Itachi said holding out a letter.

"I've read them both, so I can tell you this and you'll understand afterwords. You have two weeks." Itachi said as he left through the window.

Matari starred at where Itachi had been, wondering just what he was talking about. Then it hit again at full intensity. Shisui, his only brother, one of if not the most important person in his life was gone and he was never coming back.

Matari lay down on his bed his face in his pillow and began to cry almost hysterically, the note clutched tightly in his hand under his pillow. At one point his parents came in and found him crying.

"He must have listened in." His father said sadly.

"Yes, we should let him be." His mother said sadly as they left the room sliding his door shut.

Matari lay awake for a long time. At one point he even drifted off into sleep. When he woke up, it was later in the day about mid-afternoon if he was reading the suns position right. He sat up, rubbed his still red eyes, and pulled the letter out from under his pillow, unfolded it and read:

_Dear Matari, _

_By the time you read this I'll have been dead for hours, possibly days. I need to start this off by saying: THIS IS NOT BECAUSE OF ANY OF YOU! I have my reasons for doing what I've done. Reasons, that I'm sure you'll learn when you're older. _

_Matari, I know this will be hard for you to understand, but I need you to run. It's not safe to be an Uchiha in Konoha anymore. This may seem crazy, but I say this out of concern for you. You have to run! If Itachi was the one to deliver this, and I'm sure he was, he'll have given you a time frame; abide by it! If not get out as soon as possible! _

_Lastly, Matari I want you to know I'm sorry. I will never get to see you grow into the amazing person and shinobi I know you will become. Underneath my bed there is a loose floor board. In there are a few things you will need and something I want you to have. Tell no one of anything said here. _

_Matari know this: I love you! Please, stay safe. _

_Love, _

_Shisui _

Matari read the note a few times over. Shisui was telling him to run. Shisui himself had never run, ever. Yet something had him scared, to the point he committed suicide, and told Matari to run. Maybe it was not fear maybe it was concern either way. Something awful, was coming and Itachi and Shisui knew, and wanted him to run.

Would Itachi tell Sasuke to run as well? He assumed he would. He knew though that even if he hated it he had to run. Shisui had always looked out for him, and he was doing so here even after death.

He walked to the end of the hall and turned into his brother's room. In the far right corner the bed sat never to be used again. Making sure his parents were not watching he walked in and slide the door closed.

His brother's room was much like his own except Shisui had various weapons hanging from the walls. Shuriken of all sizes, Kunai, large fuma shuriken, swords, and even weapons pouches filled with who knew what. He noted all that was there, if he was going to run he may need some of these.

As quietly as possible, he pushed the bed away from the wall. He stopped when he finally saw the loose floorboard. Pulling it up carefully, so that it did not break anything, he was surprised by what he found. Inside was a large black pouch and a long thin sturdy looking something. Underneath them there was something that looked like a set of clothes.

He picked up the pouch first and opened it. Inside was money; a lot of it. Shisui had never spent much other than on weapons and scrolls. There was enough to safely get to any of the other villages. Matari tucked the pouch into his pocket.

He turned his attention to the long thin object that sat on top of the clothes. It was black and appeared to separate near the top. Griping the smaller end he pulled. A sword slid itself out of the scabbard. It was a chokuto straight sword. It was longer then a usual sword being about three feet including the handle. It was amazing and light, but it could clearly take damage. He slid it back into its scabbard which was made out of the same metal as the handle. Placing the sword beside him he examined the set of clothes and found a note beneath them.

_Matari, _

_These clothes are of my own design. They will grow as you do it's a special technique I developed for my favorite clothes. The sword was specially made by the Uchiha blacksmith. I intended to give these to you when you graduated the academy, but obviously plans change. Take care of yourself Matari. _

_Love, _

_Shisui _

For the first time since he had been told of his brother's death, Matari smiled. That was Shisui always thinking ahead. Always creating new techniques; even if they seemed pointless to others. He gathered all the supplies and moved them to his room.

He made several trips, grabbing anything he thought could be useful. He pulled the weapons pouches off the wall, as well as the shuriken holsters. While he was going through all the supplies he did not notice he was being watched.

* * *

Itachi sat on the roof of the home beside Matari's. He watched as Matari carried the supplies from one room to the other. He let out a sigh of relief; he was obeying Shisui's request. This was good as the deal Itachi had made with ANBU allowed him to only spare his own brother.

Shisui would have made the same deal, but after what happened between him and Danzo, Itachi could not blame Shisui for his actions; had it been Itachi he would have done the same.

'_Shisui, I wish you were still here to help. I could use a friend about now.' _Itachi thought sadly as he headed home to plan.

* * *

It had been one week since Shisui's suicide. Matari was diligently, waiting for the right time to leave. He hated to do this to his parents, so soon after his brother's death. However Shisui had made it very clear he needed to leave.

So he had planned it out carefully. When his father asked him to make the tea he did, but he placed a special powder in his parents' cups. He had discovered this mixture in Shisui's notes. It was odorless, tasteless and easy to make with plants bought to spices.

He knew one thing for sure; if awake his father would be able to stop him. He was, after all, a fully trained Jonin. There was only one reason this would work. His father always let his guard down at home everyone did it made them easily venerable.

He carefully, poured just the right amount in, so they would not wake until he was long gone. He brought the cups back into the dining room and sat down to enjoy dinner with his parents.

"So, Matari, I saw you've been studying your brothers notes a lot recently." his father said looking at him.

"Yeah, well with Shisui gone I need to improve somehow and he took very detailed notes about jutsus of all sorts and shuriken technique's."

"Plant based sleeping agents?" His father asked smirking. Matari froze looking at him in shock.

"You, almost got away with it, but I was watching you with my Sharingan." He said flashing his sharingan briefly.

_'How did I forget to incorporate the Sharingan?' _Matari thought, mentally kicking himself.

"Listen, dad I can explain..." Matari began, but his father held up a hand to silence him.

"Matari, don't bother I know you're leaving. I found the letters from Shisui while you were out a few days ago and the supplies."

Matari was stunned not that his father had gone through his things he did that, as a shinobi he liked to be cautious. No, what surprised him was that it had all been found he thought it would be safe in the false wall of his closet.

"If you knew, then why haven't you tried to stop me?" Matari asked confused.

"Well, I admit I thought about it. For me it would have been easy, but then I read Shisui's letter. You were the most important person in Shisui's world; he told me so. He always put you first, so while as a parent I may not like the idea of my seven year old son running off, I know that Shisui would never tell you to do something that was not in your best interest. I won't tell your mother, but promise me you'll make your brother and the family proud wherever you go." He said smiling.

"I will, I promise." He said smiling in a shocked fashion at his dad.

His, mother entered with a large roast chicken. They ate quietly talking of nothing of real importance. Matari watched as they both drank every drop of their tea. Soon after dinner both adults said they were tired turned in for the night.

Matari said good night to them for what he was aware might be the last time for a long time. He waited until eleven thirty when he was sure they were asleep. He got up and changed into the outfit Shisui had left for him.

He wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carried his sword. A grey high-collared short-sleeved shirt. He also wore blue wrist warmers that had various shuriken and other tools sealed inside them blue finger-less gloves with metal plating on the backs and black shinobi sandals. He also wore a dark blue backpack in which he carried various weapons, some clothes, his money, and food.

He left through his window leaving, a note behind for his mother to find when she woke. He tried very hard not to cry as he left the Uchiha compound. He walked through the village, enjoying the cool night air, and ignored the questioning looks he was getting.

At the village gate, he was met by Itachi who looked grim and tired.

"So, you're leaving?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah, I am. I'll be back one day though." Matari reassured.

"I'm sure you will. Do you know where you're headed?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to go to Kirigakure."

"The Mist village? Interesting choice; they do produce some amazing shinobi, but be careful it's also very dangerous." Itachi smiled looking a bit cautious.

"Yeah, that's what I've heard. I think I'll be alright though." Matari smiled.

Itachi then pulled him into a hug. "Whatever happens take care of yourself okay?" He asked

This broke Matari's resolve and he began to cry silently. "Yeah, I promise." He said hugging Itachi around his stomach.

Itachi nodded smiling down at him. "Hey come on now shinobi don't cry." He said even though Matari could see a tear rolling down Itachi's face.

"Right!" Matari nodded wiping his tears away. They smiled at each other and departed in opposite directions; Itachi towards home and Matari away from it; each crying silently.

* * *

_'He's going to be alright.' _Itachi kept saying in his head. It was all he could do to keep himself from running after Matari.

He wished he could walk away; from this mission he had been given. From the troubles he would soon face. That he could tell Matari to come back and it would be alright; that Shisui was still there. Life had just become so complex. He sighed, knowing this was only the beginning of his troubles.

Matari's running away sparked another uproar within the Uchiha clan. Some felt it was cowardly and Matari should be found and dragged back. Others could not blame the boy; if they had lost their siblings like that, and at that age.

All this coupled with Shisui's suicide, half the clan thinking Itachi had murdered Shisui and the planning to overthrow the village. The Uchiha clan was falling apart from the inside out.

_'The worst is still yet to come.' _Itachi thought sadly. He looked out the window as his father argued with the other Uchiha heads. It had been four days since he had last seen Matari.

_'Where are you now?' _Itachi wondered, leaning on the window sill. Keeping his face blank and emotionless.

* * *

Matari meanwhile was...well to be honest he was not entirely sure where he was. What he knew was that he was on the right island for the hidden Mist Village. It had taken six days to get there three by foot to the boats and three more by boat getting here. The problematic part was he could not for the life of him find the village.

_'Hidden Mist village how very aptly named seeing as this whole island is covered in Mist!' _Matari thought bitterly.

It had begun to get dark out though it was hard to tell through all the mist. Matari decided to to stop and rest. Channeling chakra into his feet as he had learned from one of Shisui's scrolls. He walked up into a tree and lay down on a branch his head on his backpack and feel asleep

He woke very suddenly a few hours later. For a moment he was unsure of what had woken him up until he heard rustling and voices below him.

"We'll camp here for the night Haku. We move on at sunrise." Said a mans gruff voice.

"Yes, Zabuza sensei." Said a girls voice.*****

There was a rustling and a few moments later a fire was lit below Matari. Then the smell of cooking fish filled the clearing. Matari silently groaned he had not eaten before he had fallen asleep now he was starving. Unfortunately for him his stomach growled very loudly and he knew they heard it.

Haku and Zabuza had just finished cooking the fish when they heard the loud growl. Instantly they were on their feet looking around.

"What was that!" Haku asked glancing around senbon needles in hand.

Zabuza simply drew his large sword. "Alright whoever is in the tree come down and you may get to live."

Matari sighed, he really did not have a choice that sword was taller than him and could easily cut the tree down with a few chops. He jumped down from the tree and walked so they could see him and vice versa. What he found was two people.

One of them was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. He wore a sleeveless black shirt and matching pants, complete with a waist-guard, and, striped wrist and leg-warmers. He also had bandages loosely tied around his neck like a scarf.

The other was girl about his height and possibly a year older than him. She had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, and a slender frame. She was wearing a short blue kimono with light blue edges and a dark grey split skirt.

They stared at him for a moment before the man spoke. "Who are you and what were you doing spying on us?" He asked still pointing his large sword at him.

"My name is Matari Uchiha and I was not spying. I was in the tree long before you two came along." Matari said defiantly.

"Wait what's an Uchiha doing way over here?" Zabuza asked suspiciously.

"I'm running away from home to Kirigakure. Well I was until I got lost and decided to rest. Then you two came along and you know the story from there." Matari shrugged.

"What's stopping me from killing you?" Zabuza asked.

"Nothing I suppose, I won't go down without a fight though." Matari said clutching his swords handle. He was fully aware that he was drastically out matched , but it was not like an Uchiha to go down without a fight.

Zabuza actually chuckled at him. "I'll give you credit kid you've got guts." He said he called Haku over and Matari waited for what might be the first and last fight he would ever be in.

"Alright kid, you say that you are an Uchiha can you prove it?" Zabuza asked.

In response Matari turned his back and pointed to his clans symbol.

"That does not prove anything you could have had those made to support your story." Zabuza said.

"Well then what exactly do you want me to do?" Matari asked.

"The Uchiha are known through out the shinobi world for their Sharingan. We want to see the sharingan, if you can't show us the sharingan then you die right here and now."

Matari closed his eyes he was a tuff situation here. The sharingan could only be awakened in a high stress or emotional situation, Though he was worried about being on the business end of Zabuza's sword as he did not have a death wish. He began to channel his chakra to his eyes. For a moment they seemed to sting even with his eyes closed.

Taking what may very well be one of his last breaths he opened his eyes. There was a pause he half expected to be killed any second now and then...

"Well, you really are an Uchiha." Zabuza said not moving his sword from facing Matari.

Matari was surprised he drew his own sword out and looked at his eyes in it. His eyes were now red with a black center pupil and two tomoe*** **around each eye.

_'Well, that helped, but then it is an emotionally stressful situation.' _Matari thought.

"Alright kid listen up! You have three options here. You can either continue to wonder around lost in the mist in hopes of finding the village and likely die before you find it. You can come with us and agree to fallow my orders no matter what or I can kill you where you now stand choose." Zabuza said

"Why would you want me along we just met." Matari said suspiciously.

"Simple the Uchiha Clan is so well known because of the impressive shinobi it turns out. If you train under me you could become a truly powerful shinobi. Haku could also use a sparring partner for when I am unable to be." Zabuza said gesturing to the girl.

Matari thought it over. Honestly he was only giving him one option at this point go with them or die. He did not want to die and had no doubt the man could easily kill him as he could feel the chakra rolling off him and it felt demonic. He sighed, but eventually came to a decision.

"Alright, I'll go with you if you'll teach me." Matari said.

Zabuza nodded and put his sword back on his back. "Good choice kid, eat rest both of you we move out as soon as the sun rises." He said turning away from them after they nodded.

The evening passed with Matari learning more about Haku. She had grown up in the Mist village, however when her father had discovered she had a bloodline limit he had turned her and her mother over to an angry mob as the village was against bloodlines. The mob had killed her mother, but Haku had manged to escape. She had wondered around the village for weeks before Zabuza found her and took her in.

Matari in return told them about his life all the way up until his brothers suicide and the letters he had left telling Matari to run. When he finished he was biting his lip to keep from crying.

"So, your the younger brother of Shisui The Body Flicker. I fought him once the kid had a hell of a lot of talent." Zabuza said. It was true he remembered his fight with Shisui it had taken Zabuza to his limits even then they had; had no real winner as his squad had been forced to fall back.

Matari just nodded silently he had been proud to be Shisui's brother he still was no matter what happened that would never change.

Soon after that the three of them drifted off to sleep.

_'This could be fun.' _Matari thought as he drifted off.

* * *

**-5 years later-**

Haku and Matari were leaping through the tree's they had been in the Land of Waves for about three days. Zabuza was meeting with their next employer. Unfortunately, a few hunter-nin had also tracked Zabuza down.

That's where Haku and Matari came in. Zabuza sent them to deal with the hunter-nin.

The two of them had not changed much appearance wise in five years other than being taller and in Haku's case changing clothes. Haku now wore the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at her knees. Over this she wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around her waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around her waist twice. She also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as her kimono and nail polish on her fingernails and toenails in matching blue green color.

"Why, do we have to deal with the hunter-nin again?" Matari asked.

"Oh, Matari's afraid of the hunter-nin." Haku said in her taunting voice.

"No, I'm not I just don't see why we have to deal with them. You can feel their chakra just as well as I can their weaklings." Matari said.

"That may be, but we have our orders. You know not to question Zabuza. I'm not I just wonder why he did not send the demon brothers even they could handle these clowns." Matari said.

"Oh, come on the sooner we get this over with. The sooner we can get back to Zabuza." Haku said.

"Fine you take the one on the left I take the one on the right. We meet back here when we're done?" Matari asked.

"Sounds like a plan, try not to keep me waiting to long." She smirked as they separated.

Matari activated his sharingan on the way it never hurt to learn a new jutsu. His sharingan was now fully developed from his training with Haku and Zabuza. Life had been very interesting since he joined them. He had almost non-stop training. When they were not training they were on some sort of mission to earn money.

He had been devastated when he learned of Itachi's slaughter of the clan excluding Sasuke. He had almost gone off to hunt Itachi before he realized the day Itachi killed the clan would have been the day Matari's time to leave the village would have been up. Thinking on it he decided to wait before acting and stayed with Zabuza and Haku.

As he approached where one of the chakra signatures was coming from he heard the hunter-nin before he saw him. He was taller than Matari by at least half a foot. He had long black hair and was wearing a standard Kirigakure shinobi uniform and a white mask with dark blue wave pattern leading from the slitted eyes a covered the whole mouth.

As the hunter-nin approached Matari unsealed some senbon needles from his arm gaurds and threw them at the hunter-nin's open right side. The man heard them coming and threw some shuriken each one striking one of the needles.

"Whoever did that, quit hiding!" He said in a growl like voice.

"I'm not hiding just testing the waters." Matari said stepping out of the bushes.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"Who I am is unimportant. The question is who are you and what do you want here?" Matari asked.

"My partner and I are hunting Zabuza Momochi, have you seen him?"

"Of course I have and your close, but your hunt ends here." Matari said.

"Listen to me punk, if you know where he is tell me now!" The man yelled.

"Oh, is someone getting angry? I'll make you a deal if you can beat me you get to live and I'll tell you where Zabuza sensei is." Matari said.

"I don't have time to play around kid."

_'He's just a kid what harm could he really do?' _The hunter-nin thought smirking under his mask.

"Then I'll make this short." Matari smirked making quick hand seals.

"**Earth Style: Sink Hole!**" He thought.

A pit opened up beneath the hunter-nin's feet. He tried to move his feet and couldn't thinking quickly he used a substituted himself so he appeared behind Matari. It did not help as Matari had fallowed his move with his sharingan.

The hunter-nin began to make hand sighs which Matari easily fallowed. They both stopped at the same time.

"**Earth Style: Rock Shuriken!**" They said together.

Small chunks of earth shot from the ground at a faster speed than they would have moved if just thrown. Some of them collided with each other, but a few managed to slip between the others. Matari pulled out his sword and with surprising speed sliced the ones headed for him to pieces.

While doing this the hunter-nin jumped into the air drawing a tanto and stabbed it into Matari's kidney. He though he had won until Matari became water and sank to the ground.

_'A water clone!' _The man thought shocked and surprised he had not seen it coming.

"**Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu.**" Matari said and before the man could move the area was covered in mist and Matari had disappeared into it. The man could not see beyond his hand.

_'Damn it! What did Zabuza teach this kid?' _He thought in panic. He knew Zabuza was a master of Silent Killing if this boy knew it then he was about to die.

No sooner had the man thought that then Matari's sword stabbed into his back and came out his chest. The mist dissipated and the man fell to the ground bleeding heavily. He tried to move.

"I would not do that if I were you. You'll just bleed out faster." Matari said flicking his sword so the blood flew off it. He sheathed his sword and walked over to the down shinobi and took his mask.

"Why, why help Za...buza?" The man asked coughing.

"I have my reasons, not that you should concern yourself with it. I know your just trying to keep me in range of that self sacrificing technique you hunter-nin use to erase your existence and personally I don't have any more time to play with you." Matari said walking away.

Moments later there was a small explosion and the ground were the hunter-nin had been was a charred spot.

_'That should have been harder than it was. That's what they get for underestimating me because of my age.' _He thought making his way back to the meeting place.

He got there and saw Haku sitting on a stump waiting for him with her gloating smirk in place.

"I was beginnig to wonder if you been overpowered." She said as they headed to the meeting place.

"Please, that guy underestimated me and then he died, but he learned a lesson." Matari said.

"Does it matter?" Haku asked.

"Not really no." Matari said as they stoped in what could only be describbed as a large tree house. They walked in and found Zabuza sensei in discussion with a short man in a black suit and sunglasses. He also had two men with katana's on their belts.

"A simple assassination that's it Gato?" Zabuza asked.

"No, I hired some other ninja and they failed apparently, he hired ninja of his own to guard him." Gato said.

"Huh seems like an easy enough job. Haku, Matari be ready to move in a few minutes." Zabuza said.

"You sure those two little kids can handle this?" Gato asked looking over Matari and Haku.

"Watch who you call little, shorty." Matari said.

"How dare you, do you know who I am!?"

"A rich man in a bad suit, that has short mans complex?" Matari smirked.

Gato growled, as Haku actually giggled which from her was a rarity.

"Matari, silence now." Zabuza said and instantly Matari stopped talking.

"That's right respect your betters." Gato said even though Matari ignored him which only made him angrier.

"We'll be back. Haku, Matari move out." Zabuza said and they all body flickered away. Leaving a fuming Gato as they set out to find their target.

* * *

**A/N: So that's the first chapter of this new version. I hope you all enjoyed it please leave a review. See you next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so real quick. A lot of you have commented on this so I just want to clarify Haku is a girl in this fic that was not a typo in the last chapter. If you don't like it tuff. Other than that nothing more to say here. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

Matari, Haku, and Zabuza were currently hidden withing the tree's watching the group of ninja around their target.

"Looks like a basic squad. One Jonin commander and three Genin subordinates." Zabuza said

"Yeah, but there is something the two of you should see." Haku said as she handed the small binoculars to Matari. He took them and scanned the shinobi. There was a short boy with spiky blonde hair and a bright orange kill me now jumpsuit on. The there was a girl with pink hair and a red dress on wearing her forehead protector to hold her hair back. Then the tall man with silver hair and his headband pulled over his left eye. Then there was..

"Shit!" Matari muttered just loud enough for Haku and Zabuza to hear him.

"What is it?" Zabuza asked.

"Two things first of all the Jonin matches the description of Hatake, Kakashi that's given in your bingo book. Also, on a more personal note the boy in blue is...my cousin." Matari said after a pause.

Zabuza paused. "Well Hatake will have to be taken out first then if their smart the other three might get to live. Haku, Matari stay hidden while I engage them alone. Only interfere if it becomes necessary and wear your masks." Zabuza said.

They nodded and slid their hunter-nin masks on. _'Oh, Sasuke I really hope I don't have to fight you.' _Matari thought. Though he was interested in seeing how strong his cousin was.

"Matari, I realize there is a personal aspect of this for you do I need to worry?" Zabuza asked.

"No, Zabuza sensei I'll be fine." Matari said keeping a straight face even under his mask.

"I hope so, for your sake Matari." Zabuza said.

So, Zabuza used the **Body Flicker Technique** to appear several feet behind the team as Matari and Haku lowered their chakra so as not to be seen or sensed. They watched carefully.

Zabuza threw his sword with it narrowly missing the bridge builder thanks to Kakashi. There was short exchange between Zabuza and Kakashi before the fighting broke out. It was a fairly even fight between the two Jonin.

Eventually Zabuza manged to trick Kakashi into the water. He trapped him in a **Water Prison **then made several water clones to attack the Genin.

_'Sasuke please be smart enough to get away.' _Matari thought, but Sasuke and his male teammate chose to fight. It was at first a very, very one sided fight. The orange wearing boy used some technique Matari had never seen before to create several solid clones of himself and had them attack.

Zabuza easily slashed through them with his sword and appeared to have the battle easily won if not for the Fuma shuriken that Sasuke threw. When Zabuza caught it there was another on in the shadow. He jumped over it and the shuriken turned into the blonde boy who threw a kunai that forced Zabuza to let go of Kakashi. Who then saved the blonde boy.

The fighting between the two Jonin escalated again. Matari for the first time got to see someone else use the sharingan.

"Does it always look that weird when I use the sharingan?" Matari quietly asked Haku as Kakashi matched Zabuza blow for blow.

"Yes, imagine how disconcerted you would be if someone knew what you were going to do before you did." She said.

She herself had been on the opposing end of Matari's sharingan. It was partially thanks to her speed that she managed to beat him. That and her Ice Release bloodline.

Matari watched as Kakashi beat Zabuza to the **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu**. Zabuza was blown back several feet and smashed against a tree.

Then Kakashi hit him with the **Water Explosion Jutsu**. Zabuza was down and they could tell he was hurt.

"I think now's the time we act." Haku said to which Matari nodded.

* * *

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto Uzumaki had just washed up on the shore by the river he had been swirling around in for the last ten minutes or so. He had been tossed around like a rag doll. He still felt good even if he was soaking wet. His plan to free Kakashi sensei had worked like a charm. He had even worked well with Sasuke.

Now Kakashi sensei had Zabuza beaten. The fight was almost over. Kakashi stood on a branch over Zabuza.

"How, how could you read my moves and use Jutsu before I knew I was going to use it. Can you see the future?" Zabuza asked.

"Yes, and your about to die." Kakashi said in a calm voice pulling a kunai.

Before Kakashi could move however tow sets of needles flew through the air. One of them went into Zabuza's neck and the other into his chest. Zabuza fell forward and moved no more.

"Well your right he's dead." Said a ninja in a white and red mask as her partner nodded.

Kakashi cautiously made his way to Zabuza and checked his pulse finding nothing.

_'They really did kill him.' _Kakashi thought glancing up at the two masked ninja.

"Thank you very much we've been looking for an opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time." The same ninja continued.

"Those masks your Kirigakure hunter-nin's." Kakashi said more like he was stating a fact rather than asking a question.

"Hunter-nin's?" The pink haired girl asked confused. Her teammates also looked confused.

"Impressive you are correct. We are members of Kirigakure's hunter-nin division. It's our job to hunt down missing-nin's" Said the one in the white and blue mask in a slightly deeper voice.

_'From their voices and height it a boy and a girl. Both of them about the same age as Naruto maybe a little older. Yet their hunter-nin. They are not normal kids.' _Kakashi thought.

Before he could comment on it Naruto who appeared to have a sort of internal debate finally spoke well more like yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHO ARE YOU TWO?" He shouted.

"Don't worry Naruto they are not enemies." Kakashi said calmly

"I DIDN'T ASK THAT. THEY JUST KILLED ZABUZA! A GUY THAT STRONG WAS JUST KILLED BY KIDS. KIDS THAT ARE ABOUT MY AGE! HOW CAN I UNDERSTAND THAT!?" He shouted again.

Kakashi walked up to him ruffling his hair. "I know how you feel. The truth Naruto is that in this world there exists kids who are younger or about the same age as you and yet...stronger than me." He said. Naruto huffed, but did not speak.

The one in the blue mask cast a covert glance at them that only Kakashi saw before joining his partner beside Zabuza's body.

"Your battle is over now. We must dispose of this body it contains many secrets." The girl one said as they lifted the body up and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Kakashi pulled his headband back over his sharingan.

"Come on guys we still have to get Tazuna home." He said. He had barely taken one step forward before he collapsed shocking the others.

_'I can't move, I used the sharingan too much.' _Kakashi thought as Naruto and Sakura helped him up and they set off towards Tazuna's home.

* * *

**-Later at Tazuna's Home- **

"That sharingan really is amazing, but if it puts this much of a strain on you I can see why you wait before using it." Sakura said as she looked down at Kakashi who would not be able to do much for about a week according to him.

"Well the enemy ninja was defeated so we should be safe for a while."

"Speaking of that who were those masked kids?" Sakura asked looking over to Kakashi

"Those masks are worn by Kirigakure's special hunter-nin team. They are also known as the body erasers. Their duty is to completely dispose of the body without a trace. A ninja's body has within it secrets of the village's ninjutsu information on different chakra types, herbs, and other things that will reveal things about the village."

Sasuke and Sakura nodded while Naruto was skeptical. _'How can you get all that information off a dead body?' _Naruto thought. While Kakashi continued.

"For example, if I died, the secrets of the sharingan could be revealed. If you don't be careful there's the danger that the enemy will steal your jutsu. A ninja's body can reveal important information. So by killing and disposing of the missing-nin's who have abandoned their village. The hunter-nin's protect the information from getting out. They are the specialists who guard their village's secrets. No sound, no smell nothing that is the end of a ninja." Kakashi said.

"So, they disposed of Zabuza?" Sakura asked imagine a neatly chopped Zabuza in front of the two hunter-nin's feet. _'Scary!' _she thought.

* * *

**-With Haku and Matari-**

Haku lay Zabuza down a took out a small tool kit. She pulled out a small set of what looked like miniature sheers. Beside her Matari kept watch sharingan active just in case.

"Just cut the cloth around his face, drain some blood and then he should be good." She said inching her hand towards Zabuza. His hand shot up and caught her by the wrist.

"Don't bother I'm awake." He said.

"Wow, already? With those Senbon needles you should have been down for twenty more minutes at least." Matari said without looking at either of them.

"I recover quickly. Damn! You both sure were rough." Zabuza said pulling one of Haku's needles out of his neck and Matari's out of his chest.

"Well, it was either that and put you in death like state or let Kakashi kill you." Matari said

"Don't yank the needles out like that you'll kill yourself." Haku said worried for her father figure.

"Yeah, as it is your not going to be able to move very well for about a week." Matari said as Haku nodded.

"You two are too, clever for your own good sometimes." Zabuza groaned as it hurt him to even sit up straight.

"We know, but that helps sometimes." Haku smiled as she and Matari took the hunter-nin masks off.

"Come on the mist is gone we have to keep moving it'll take a little bit to carry Zabuza-sensei and his sword." Haku said in an authoritative voice as Matari picked up the sword. They each slung one of Zabuza' arms over their shoulders and set off.

"Next time you should be more careful." Matari said after a moments silence.

"Next time I will defeat the sharingan." Zabuza said.

"I'm sure you will." Haku said shooting Matari a look that told him not to disagree.

"I think you will especially with what I noticed during your fight." Matari said.

Zabuza raised an eyebrow at that so Matari continued.

"Kakashi's sharingan is not a natural part of his body. So it can not be turned off. In addition to that the longer he uses it the more of a strain it puts on his body and chakra reserves. So, the longer the fight the more it favors you." Matari said.

"Interesting, next time I've got him." Zabuza smirked.

* * *

**-With Team 7-**

Kakashi shot up straight scaring all three of his Genin.

_'Why do I get the terrible feeling I've forgotten something important?' _Kakashi thought as the three Genin caught their breath it finally hit him.

Seeing the worried look on his face they all looked at him in concern.

"What's wrong sensei?" Naruto asked.

"It's just hunter-nin teams usually dispose of the body of the person they killed right there." Kakashi said

"So what?" Sakura asked.

"Don't you get it? How did those two dispose of Zabuza's body?" Kakashi asked.

"How could we know? They took the body with them." Sakura said.

"Exactly if they needed proof of their work they could have just taken the head. Also, the weapons they used to kill Zabuza."Kakashi said.

"They were just senbon needles." Sasuke said and then it seemed to hit him too. "You can't mean..." He trailed off.

"Exactly, it's very likely Zabuza is still alive." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei that can't be right! You checked his pulse yourself you said he was dead." Naruto said.

"I know, but it was most likely a death like state. So, he may be out of it for a while, but so am I as soon as I'm up and running we start training even if I'm wrong here we have to prepare for the possibility I'm not." Kakashi said simply.

The three Genin nodded as the door opened and a little boy walked in.

* * *

**-A few days later at Gato's hideout-**

"So, you have come back defeated. Maybe you three and Kirigakure are not as great as everyone seems to think. You can't even avenge the other ninja and you call yourself a demon? Pathetic!" Gato said walking past Haku and Matari.

Zabuza stayed silent. They all did it was not worth the effort. They did however notice the two body guards reach for their swords.

_'They really aren't stupid enough to attack us are they?' _Matari thought as he and Haku braced to defend Zabuza.

"Hold on for a second boys. There's no need to be so silent Zabuza." Gato said reaching for Zabuza's face.

Suddenly before Gato and his men could move any further Haku had a death grip one Gato's hand and Matari had his sword resting on one of the guards throats while he had taken the other ones sword as well

"Don't you dare touch Zabuza-sensei with your filthy hands!" Haku growled.

"I would not mess with her she's a little pissed off at the moment." Matari said from his spot in front of the guards as both he and Haku leaked killing intent.

They backed away quickly and slammed the door behind them in a rush.

"Why do I get the feeling that move is going to come back to haunt us?" Matari asked when they were gone.

"It probably will Gato does not like to be embarrassed and in any case with me in this state he see's us useless." Zabuza groaned.

"So, what your saying is that sometime soon before you can recover he's going to attack us?" Haku said worried.

They could fight of course, but they would have to defend Zabuza who was of no help in his state. He could still barely move without being in pain. If Gato brought enough men then eventually they would lose eventually.

"I'll fallow him get an idea on how much time we have. If it happens soon we're going to need help." Matari said.

"Where exactly would we get help?" Haku asked looking at Matari.

"Well, as much as it's going to kill you guys to hear this we may have to go to Kakashi and his team. I know you don't want to, but if it comes to that we may have no choice. Just think about and I'll be back." Matari said using the Body Flicker to leave the room.

"He may be right you know?" Haku said her face full of concern.

"I know, but I'll never tell him that." Zabuza said.

"Let's just hope it does not come to that." Haku said.

"I am hoping that, I really don't want to ask Kakashi of all people for help." Zabuza said.

* * *

**-Meanwhile in another part of Gato's hideout-**

Matari had found Gato speaking to his men in another room. Blending as well as he could into the shadows he listened carefully.

"So, boss what do you want to do now that Zabuza has failed?" One of the men asked.

"We, cut our losses. Clearly I was wrong thinking ninja's would be the solutions to this problem. All they have done is put a dent in my wallet and waist my time. No, we have to get rid of those three. Go gather my men as many as you can. Have them come here in three hours go now." Gato said.

The man nodded and left Matari waited until Gato left the room before heading back to Zabuza and Haku.

* * *

**-Back in the room-**

"We have a problem. Zabuza -sensei was right he's coming after us and he is not waiting a few days we have about three hours before they are breaking down our door." Matari said.

"We, could just stay and fight." Haku said her face very serious.

"Yes, and normally I think that you both would be more than enough to deal with that, but with me in this state it'll be a hassle for you both to fight while having to defend me and I don't want you two to die." Zabuza honestly.

Despite what he had told them both over the years he had come to truly care for Haku and Matari. He internally cursed himself. _'Damn you two I've gone soft.' _He thought sarcastically.

"Zabuza-sensei what will we do then?" Haku asked though she seemed happy that he wanted them around.

"Don't look so worried Haku I have a plan." Zabuza said and Haku and Matari leaned in to listen.

* * *

**-3 Hours Later-**

"Alright remember take out the two kids first then, we kill Zabuza. Gato says an extra 30,000 ryo for the guy that kills the girl and extra 30,000 for the one that kills the boy, and an extra 150,000 for the one who kills Zabuza." Said a man wearing a black coat with a katana on hip as about fifty men stood behind him nodding.

He took a deep breath and kicked the door in they all charged in. Immediately they noticed something was wrong. The bed was unmade and more importantly empty. The whole room in fact was empty and the floor was covered in water from the over flowing sink and bathtub. One of the men noticed the ground near the entrance covered with some kind of red bordered paper.

"What the hell where are they?" Asked one of the many men.

Someone cleared their throat and they all turned in time to see Matari standing in the window complete his final hand seal.

"**Raiton: Jibashi! **(Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder)" He said smirking as he placed his hands in the water. Electric current began running through the water towards them.

Those closest to the window fell quickly thrashing as the electric current ran through their bodies. Then it hit the exploding tags as Matari leapt backwards out of the window did an impressive back flip and landed beside Zabuza and Haku they heard the explosion and saw debris fly in all directions along with blood and body parts.

"I think that will keep them off our backs for a while." Matari said slinging Zabuza' sword onto his back and one of Zabuza's arms over his shoulder.

"Good work both of you. Let's head out." Zabuza said and they helped him as the group headed to the near by town.

* * *

**-The Next Day with Naruto and Sasuke- **

Naruto was breathing heavily as he stared at the tree in front of him. Beside him was Sasuke who was also breathing hard. They had been at this for a few days now. Sakura was excused from this she had mastered the tree climbing first try.

Naruto was happy for her, he really was, but it bugged him that he could not get it. He knew that Sasuke too was getting annoyed with it. That was not all that was on Naruto's mind though. First there was what seemed like the likelihood that Zabuza was alive with to allies they knew nothing about.

This worried Naruto, contrary to how he presented himself Naruto was not stupid. He may not have been the smartest of the Genin, but he was no where near as bad as the others thought him to be. He was actually really good he just had bad chakra control and he knew that.

So when the others would taunt him about it he would put on a smile and keep going while inside he would seethe. It was the same with the villagers who treated him badly, but never outright attacked him for fear of the Hokage coming down upon them he would shrug off their comments and hate filled glance and pretend to smile on thought he was optimistic even he had limits. Naruto Uzumaki was actually a much more complex and mature person than he lead others to believe and very few people knew that which was the way Naruto liked it.

However back to his worries at this moment. His other worry was Inari. He knew that he may have gone to far in what he said, but he needed to hear it. It was true this village would never be truly free until they stopped being cowards and stood up for themselves like Inari's stepfather Kaiza had. They needed to stand up or even if Gato was gone someone else could easily take over. Yes, it may have been harsh to call the young boy a coward, but maybe it would get him to see sense.

He watched for a moment as Sasuke fell back down to earth and landed on his feet. Naruto just starred at the tree in front of him.

_'Okay, focus then go.' _Naruto thought to himself. Just as he headed towards the tree Sasuke spoke.

"Hey Naruto, when you asked Sakura for advice earlier, did she say anything interesting?" He asked looking as if it was causing him physical pain to ask for help.

Naruto smirked. "Heh, why should I help you teme?" He asked looking coldly at Sasuke.

"Forget it. I don't need help from someone like you." Sasuke said coldly.

"SOMEONE LIKE ME WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Naruto shouted at him.

"Just that there's no way the dead last could help me anyway." Sasuke smirked

"Sasuke! I'm gonna.." Naruto started until someone cleared their throat.

They turned around and were shocked to find Zabuza standing between the two masked kids they had seen earlier.

"If you two are done arguing, like little kids we need to speak to Kakashi." Zabuza said.

"Yeah, and why should we believe that what if you just want us all dead?" Naruto said as he and Sasuke fell into defensive positions.

"We've been here for about fifteen minutes if we wanted you dead you would be." Zabuza said.

"Well, maybe showing yourself was not the best idea." Sasuke said charging at them with Naruto right behind him.

Zabuza sighed and gave the signal for Matari and Haku who sprang forward. Before Sasuke was aware of what had happened he found himself being kneed in the gut by the kid in the white and blue mask and staggered back only to be kicked in the jaw.

Meanwhile Naruto was elbowed in the nose by Haku and then punched in the side of the head. The blow sent him flying into Sasuke and both of them went tumbling to the ground. They got up looking disgruntled and embarrassed.

"Man, I expected better from both of you really after watching the fight with Zabuza-sensei this is a bit disappointing." Haku said.

"Yeah it is. Maybe they aren't as tough as we thought." Matari said.

Naruto and Sasuke were angered a bit the comments and charged again. Sasuke noticed that no matter what he did Taijutsu wise he could to hit the blue and white masked boy.

_'It's like he knows what I'm going to do before I do.' _Sasuke thought getting angrier by the minute. He decided to try some ninjutsu. He started to make hand signs, but was caught off guard when the boy started making the same ones.

_'What the hell!?' _Sasuke thought finishing his hand signs.

"**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)" They said together sending various small fireballs at each other. They both dodged with ease.

Just as they all landed and prepared to attack again a familiar lazy voice came out.

"I think that's enough for now you four." Kakashi said appearing between them in a whirl of leaves.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

Kakashi however did not look at Naruto or Sasuke he kept his focus totally on Zabuza a kunai drawn.

"Listen, as I said before and I know you heard me. We are not here to fight you we just need to talk." Zabuza said.

"Prove it lay down your weapons all of you and those two take off their masks." Kakashi said gesturing at Haku and Matari.

They all did lay their weapons down. Haku took her mask off and Naruto was momentarily surprised she was pretty. Then Matari took off his mask and Sasuke and Kakashi' jaws dropped at the sight of his sharingan.

"What the, who...Matari?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"Hey Sasuke." Matari said awkwardly.

"How, I mean you died that night with the rest of the clan that night didn't you?"

"They never told you did they? I ran away from home about a week after Shisui's suicide. I've been with Zabuza-sensei and Haku pretty much ever since. I didn't even find out about our clan until almost a year after the fact." Matari said.

Before Sasuke could say anything else Zabuza interrupted them. "Sorry, but we need to get to the real reason we're here." He said. They spent the next few minutes explaining the situation with Gato.

"So, you three want to team with us against Gato then?" Kakashi summarized.

"Yeah, you have a mission to complete and we want him off our backs. It's a win for everyone." Haku said.

"We can't really be considering this? They tried to kill us just over a week ago remember?" Naruto said while Sasuke was still staring at Matari or more precisely his fully developed sharingan which was still active.

"That's the life of a shinobi for you Naruto. One minute your worst enemy becomes your best friend it's all about situation changes sometimes you have no choice, but to trust people you just fought." Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"I still say it could be a trap." Naruto said.

"I still say if we wanted you dead we would have killed you a few minutes ago." Matari said.

Naruto huffed, but for once decided not to say anything else at least for now and turned back to his tree. Sasuke did too though internally he was a bit angry. Matari was his age and yet he already had a fully developed sharingan. Where as Sasuke had not even awakened his yet.

_'What am I doing wrong?' _Sasuke thought angrily as he tried to reach the top of the tree again.

* * *

**-A Week Later at the Tazuna Home-**

Things were quite, but that was mostly because there were only three people there. Naruto, Inari, and Tsunami. It had been this way ever since Zabuza, Haku, and Matari had arrived. Since they were now seven in numbers and were sure that Gato would attack the bridge, Tazuna's Home, and the town they split up.

Three of them stayed with Tazuna at the bridge, three of them stayed in the town and one of them stayed with the family. Every few hours they switched. Naruto was bored as he patrolled around the house nothing had really happened in the week since the newest arrivals had come. Other than the training had increased even for Sakura.

They had found out just how Haku and Matari had gotten so fast when Haku had surrounded the three Genin members of team 7 with her **Makyō Hyōshō **(Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals) and thrown senbon needles at them from all directions.

It had been painful to say the very least try as they might have to dodge them nothing had worked. Naruto was inwardly thankful that she had not been their enemy at the time, because he was fairly sure she could have killed them at any time if she had wanted too. The bright side was the constant strain and Sasuke's rising anger at being unable to catch her had awakened his sharingan.

Unfortunately this seemed to bloat Sasuke's already over large ego even more. Naruto sighed, this shift was boring at least at the bridge he could help build and in town he could talk with the others. He had just turned around to head back in when he heard a scream from the house.

Channeling chakra into his feet he ran into the house as fast as he could. He found a hole in the wall of the living room. _'Guess their finally attacking' _He thought.

Peering through the hole in the wall he saw Inari closer to him. Just beyond Inari were to men with swords on their hips. Behind them was Tsunami who was tied up and unconscious. Naruto quickly began to plan as he listened.

"Give me back my mother!" Inari said determinedly glaring at the two men.

"Listen kid if you want to keep breathing you'll go back in the house." One of the men said to Inari .

"I said give her back!" Inari said running at them. One of the men drew his sword and slashed at Inari.

Naruto choose then to act he used the **Kawarimi no Jutsu** (Body Replacement Technique) and switched Inari out with a near by barrel. Then he used the **Shunshin no Jutsu **(Body Flicker Technique) so they appeared behind the men.

"Just a second Inari." Naruto said making a cross hand sign "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu **(Do I really need to explain this one?)"

Then men turned around in time to see two orange blurs coming at them. The fight was over pretty quickly with Naruto and his clone beating the men easily and tying them together.

"Good work Inari, you were very brave and you gave me the opportunity to get you both safe." Naruto said ruffling the young boys hair.

"Now then you take good care of your mother. I'm heading over to the bridge to see if the others need help." Naruto said smiling as he set out.

_'There just may be hope for these people after all.' _Naruto thought.

* * *

**-Moments earlier in town- **

Matari, Sasuke and Haku were patrolling on the roof tops. It was easy and a bit boring. Matari was slightly depressed and angry at Sasuke's general attitude towards him ever since they had arrived. He acted as if Matari had committed some sort of great crime by being alive. It had only been after Kakashi had told him of Sasuke's obsession with killing Itachi that he figured out the problem.

Sasuke did not hate him, he hated the fact that as things stood now Matari had Sasuke beat in terms of skill. This did not make things better in Matari's opinion. It had gotten a little better when Sasuke had awakened his own sharingan however.

Still it bugged him. Haku could tell after five years of time together with Zabuza they could read each other very well that and she had a bit of a crush on Matari and was pretty sure he liked her too. They were very close as well which is why she was do bothered by his mood. Next to Zabuza Matari was of the most important people in her life.

"Matari, you can't sulk forever." Haku said in the tone he had come to call her your being weird and it worries me tone.

"I'm not sulking I'm just angry." Matari said starring at the back of Sasuke's head.

"Well stop, whatever issue he has are his problem." She said.

"I know, but the problem is he does not have an issue he has an obsession with killing Itachi. I feel like if I had stayed and he had still had family around maybe he be less...irritating." Matari said after a pause.

"You don't know that, it's just as likely that you would have been killed that night. Besides I honestly don't think it would changed anything. Maybe he'll feel better when you head back to Konoha with them." She said sounding a bit depressed at the thought.

"He probably would yeah, but I'm not going back." Matari said surprising Haku.

"What do you mean your not going back?" She asked.

"For reasons that, I promise to explain later I don't trust Konoha or more specifically the powers that be in Konoha." Matari said

"Why can't you tell me now?" She asked.

"Well there's that." Matari said pointing ahead to what looked like about fifty of Gato's troops.

"Your right it can wait." She said as they moved to catch up to Sasuke.

"You two ready?" Matari asked as the civilians began to run away.

"Do, we have much choice?" Sasuke grunted as he activated his sharingan.

"Guess not." Matari sighed jumping into the fight Haku not far behind.

Haku made several quick hand signs " **Makyō Hyōshō** (Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals)" She said surrounding ten of the men.

"What the hell?" One of them said as she pulled out her needles. Seconds later all the men could heard screaming out in pain.

Matari blocked one mans sword with his own. Summoning a kunai from his wrist guards and throwing it to his right hitting another in the back of his head. He kicked the man in front of him hard in the chest. He spun his sword and blocked two of the men to his right. It left him open in the front.

Sasuke saw, but was to busy with then he had to take care of. He looked on as Matari did something he had not seen before.

_'One handed hand signs!' _Sasuke thought watching.

"**Katon: Jigoku no Idaina Shōkyakuro **(Fire Release: Hell's Great Incinerator)*" Matari thought. A fireball bigger and hotter than usual shot from Matari's mouth. It went straight for the men and they did not even have time to scream as the fireball reached them. As the fire cleared the ten men who had been caught in it were nothing, but ash.

The men whose swords were caught on Matari's own sword paled. They had never fought shinobi before so the sight of a twelve year old breathing fire scared them.

Then Sasuke did not make it any better deciding to use a new Jutsu Matari had taught him he just needed to distract them first. he went into quick hand signs as well. "**Magen: Jigoku Kōka no Jutsu **(Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique)" He said quietly.

There was a pause and then the men in front of Sasuke began to scream and point into the air at as far as the others could see nothing at all. However to those men a gigantic fireball was coming down from the sky.

_'I love genjutsu.' _Sasuke thought going into more hand signs.

"**Katon: Hi No Muchi **(Fire Release: Fire Whip)." Sasuke said breathing fire into his right hand. It formed into a sharp sort of whip. He swung it forward and it burnt through the ten men in front of him clean in half. Once it disappeared Sasuke was panting with exhaustion.

"I told you to be careful with that technique. It's a big chakra drainer to keep the fire in that shape." Matari said.

"I needed to test it out, beside you do it and your never this tired afterward." Sasuke said as Haku's ice mirrors dropped.

"I have larger chakra reserves thanks to Zabuza's training and even I don't use that technique unless it's absolutely necessary." Matari said.

Haku turned her attention to the other men as Matari and Sasuke started to argue.

"You all, just lost thirty men there are twenty of you left. You can either run or die." Haku said as she drew her needles and Sasuke and Matari stopped arguing long enough to draw weapon of their own.

The men took one look at the three kids who had just killed thirty people and not batted an eye. They back away with large fake smiles on their faces.

"No, no that's alright we'll just be..." He trailed off as they all turned away and ran.

The villagers behind them all cheered, which the three of them ignored.

"We should get to the bridge now that the town is safe the others may need help." Haku said.

Before they left Matari tapped Sasuke on the shoulder. "You alright? The first kill is never easy to deal with." He said concerned.

"I'm fine honestly, I don't feel any different." Sasuke said before using the body flicker to head towards the bridge.

_'That is what I was afraid of.' _Matari thought before fallowing. He knew that anyone who took their first kill with no emotion like that could end up being a very evil person in the future. Matari himself had been very shaken after his first kill, but as Zabuza said it never got easier you just got better at controlling your emotions.

Then again, change was possible. Zabuza had been that way once as well and he changed at least a little, he could only hope Sasuke would change as well. If not it could lead to problems later for Sasuke and others.

* * *

**-At the Bridge- **

Kakashi and Zabuza were back to back fighting what seemed to be most of Gato's men with the man himself in his cheap suit standing at what was for now the end of the bridge. Kakashi had his sharingan exposed. They were not sure how many there were all they knew was they had been here when they arrived.

"They just seem to keep coming, I think you really pissed him off." Kakashi said.

"Well, we did blow up part of his hide out and wipe a few of his men out. Didn't seem to make a big enough dent." Zabuza said.

"No, and this is being drawn out he has no concern for their lives and we're going to run out of chakra at some point." Kakashi said.

"Don't worry, the others will be here soon, he can't have sent many of them to the town or the house."

"Still, do you think the kids will be able to handle it?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know about your kids with pink haired girl, but if Haku and Matari can't handle this then they need more harsh training."Zabuza said smirking under his mask.

Sakura stood far back from the two Jonin level shinobi watching the fight in awe and slight fear. A few times some of the men had slipped past Kakashi and Zabuza and almost made it to her before one of them had saved her.

It was this that made Sakura realize something very important. In spite of all her book smarts and great chakra control she was almost useless here. She knew no jutsu's beyond what the academy had taught her the same could be said for her Taijutsu.

She made a promise right then that, should she survive this she would make more of an effort to become a better kunoichi. Though the problem was she was not sure if she would live long enough to see that promise through as one of the men managed to slip past Kakashi and Zabuza while they were busy and made a bee-line straight for her.

She raised her kunai ready to do whatever she could to defend Tuzana when an orange blur ran past her and hit the man sending him flying a bit backwards.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto asked looking back at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks Naruto." She said smiling at him.

"You really should train more that stance you had was not very good." Haku said appearing in a flash of smoke beside Sakura along with Sasuke and Matari.

"I know, but now is not the time for that." She said pointing to where Kakashi and Zabuza were fighting.

Without another word the others nodded and rushed to help leaving Sakura to defend Tazuna. With the inclusion of the Genin. The battle easily started to shift in favor of the shinobi and within about twenty minutes. Gato's numbers had been cut down. Some died, others were knocked out or incapacitated and others tossed into the water.

The good news was Gato was down to about fifty men. The bad news was all of them were bordering on chakra exhaustion. They had each used some of their more powerful techniques to take out larger numbers of mercenaries.

"Well, you all look tired." Gato smiled in a malevolent sort of way at the panting shinobi.

"We need to take Gato out. If we could just slip past them." Kakashi said.

"I have an idea. Haku, Matari plan four." Zabuza said.

They both nodded and quickly began making hand signs as the others watched.

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu **(Hidden Mist Technique)" They said together. Thick mist covered the entire bridge so no on who was not trained could see beyond their finger tips.

"Zabuza-sensei, please hurry We don't have enough chakra to make this last for long."Haku said.

Zabuza had already moved as soon as the mist had set in. He moved completely silently around the large group of men to Gato.

"For such a small man you really turned out to be a big thorn in my side." Zabuza said raising his sword high above his head. Gato turned around and barely had time to gasp in horror as Zabuza cut him in half blood spattered all over the men closest just as the mist cleared.

_'Damn, Matari and Haku were both too low on chakra. Now I'm stuck over here.' _Zabuza thought looking as the men who felt the blood on their backs turned to face him.

"He killed the boss, that means no pay!" One of the men said.

For a second they all thought they were in the clear. No pay meant that all the men would leave and hopefully that would be that. Unfortunately was not the case.

"Well now, hold on these guys are all almost dead on their feet. What say we just kill them move on into the town and take whatever is worth anything?" One of the men suggested and the others nodded smiles forming on their faces.

"Nothing can ever just go the easy way can it?" Matari asked looking at Haku who shook her head.

"Has anything ever gone the easy way since we met Zabuza?" She asked.

"No, not ever." Matari said shaking his head.

Half the men turned to face Zabuza while the other half turned towards the others.

_'Shit! I don't have much chakra left, neither do the others. We can't possibly hold them all back for long.' _Kakashi thought.

The others were thinking the same thing. Just as the men began to move forward an arrow flew through the air and impacted near the lead mans foot.

"You want to get to our town. You have to go through all of us first." Inari's voice rang out. All of them turned around and were surprised to see the whole town there armed with everything from pitch forks and pans to the crossbow that Inari was loading another arrow into.

The men stepped back a bit in surprise at all the armed villagers.

"Inari, boy are we happy to see you." Naruto said.

"What you thought we would let you all fight our whole battle for us?" He asked.

Naruto just smiled. "Hey don't leave me out of the fun." he said making a quick cross hand sign and creating four shadow clones.

"I may have just enough left to help out here." Kakashi said making his own cross hand sign. The area was suddenly filled with about fifteen of Kakashi

"Alright, you all ready to do this?" They clones asked the men as the others drew their weapons.

The men quickly back peddled, some off them jumping off into the water or onto the boat they had come in realizing how the advantage had shifted. The villagers all cheered as the ninja all let out sighs of relief and Kakashi slid his headband over his sharingan.

* * *

**-Two weeks Later-**

After, two weeks of hard work and cleaning the battle mess, the bridge was finally going to be finished today. Which, for Naruto, and the rest of team seven they would be headed home tomorrow. For Zabuza, Haku, and Matari however they were not sure what it meant for them.

With no payment from Gato, this trip had mostly been a waist of time for them. The two weeks had been fairly boring just helping with the bridge. The highlight of the last two weeks had been the development of Haku and Matari's relationship. They had finally admitted to having feelings for each other. Zabuza had said it was about time as he had been getting sick of the building tension between them.

This lead to now. Team seven along with Zabuza and Haku and Matari were walking along the bridge.

"So, what's next for you three?" Kakashi asked asked as Haku took Matari's hand and leaned her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh of content.

"Not sure to be honest. We have to keep moving or else we'll.." Zabuza started before turning around drawing his sword in the process. Matari and Haku sprang apart each drawing weapons their own weapons and Kakashi and Sasuke each pulled out a kunai.

"What's wrong?" Naruto and Sakura asked together. Though Naruto was faking he had felt the chakra as well.

"We have uninvited guests." Kakashi said.

Matari and Haku were instantly back to back with Zabuza. Team seven also fell into a circle formation. Sasuke and Matari had instantly activated their sharingan.

"There's six of them, they must be good too they got so close before we noticed." Zabuza said.

Just as Zabuza said this four people jumped out landing around them. All of them wore hunter-nin masks on their faces.

_'They found us a lot faster than I thought they would!' _Zabuza thought slightly panicked.

"Kakashi, you all need to get out of here this fight is not yours it's ours." Zabuza said.

"Wait! Zabuza there is no reason for that." Said a voice as two other people appeared in puff's of smoke.

The first one was a middle aged man with blue hair which is styled in a moused-up manner. His left eye was blue and his right eye was covered by an eye-patch. He wore a talisman in each ear with the kanji for a humble form of "to hear" written on them twice on each side.

The other was a slender woman in her thirties. She had green eyes, and ankle length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two f the bangs were short, with one covering her right eye, and two were long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin.

She wore a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that fell just below the knees. It seemed to be closed at the front with a zip, and was kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covered up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wore a mesh armour that covered more of her upper body than her dress, but stops short of covering her shoulders and still leaves a sizable bit of her cleavage visible. She also wore shorts in the same color as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wore a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and dark blue lipstick.

"Ao, and Mei they sent you after us? Flattering." Zabuza said.

"Mei? As in Mei Terumi the dual bloodline wielder you told us about?" Haku asked and Zabuza nodded. While the others mouths fell open they had never heard of a dual bloodline wielder.

"Well, we're dead." Matari said.

Mei smirked at him. "Smart young man and you would be if we were here to fight." She said winking at him and causing Matari to blush and Haku to narrow her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Zabuza asked before Haku could speak.

"We want you back and your little apprentices are welcome as well." Ao said

"Forgive me if I find that a bit hard to believe." Zabuza said while Haku and Matari nodded all of them raising their weapons. Strong opponents or not they would not go down without a fight.

"No, it's true on orders of the new Mizukage we are to bring you all back to Kirigakure." Ao said.

"Why so they can make a scene out of our deaths and create a reputation for themselves?" Zabuza asked.

"No, they wish to reform the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. With you and Kisame Hoshigaki being the only living members of the previous generation they want you to be the leader as your crimes are easier to forgive than Kisame's. Since all you tried to do was what we succeeded in doing in overthrowing the previous Mizukage." Ao said.

"How do we know any of this is true?" Zabuza asked. None of them dropping their weapons.

"We're not I swear. Honestly if we had wanted to kill you we would not have topped to have a chat." Mei said looking Zabuza in the eye as she said it. He could detect no trace of falsehood there, but he needed one more question answered.

"Who is the new Mizukage?" He asked.

At this Mei smirked. "I am that's why I came along, honestly if only Ao and his team had come would you have believed them?" She asked.

"No, probably not. Your the Mizukage, and you really want me back?" He asked carefully.

"Yes, and your apprentices too. If your willing." She said.

Zabuza looked at Haku and Matari. "What do you you both think?" He asked.

"We'll go along with whatever you choose." Matari said and Haku nodded. Behind them Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Alright, we'll do it. A continued life on the run is no good for them anyway." Zabuza said glancing over at Haku and Matari who both smiled. Sasuke however spoke up at that moment.

"Matari, you can't go to Kirigakure. You need to comeback to Konoha and train me I have to get stronger!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, I don't have to do anything you have no power over me. In any case I don't trust Konoha or more specifically I don't trust the powers that run Konoha. You just need to trust me on this." Matari said.

Sasuke however was in no mood to hear it. He usually got what he wanted he was after all the last Uchiha in Konoha. So, unbeknownst to him the council had gone out of their way to keep him happy. So being told no was not something he was used to.

"Matari, you will come back to Konoha now!" Sasuke said.

"No, Sasuke I won't and if you'll listen to me I'll tell you why..." Matari started, but Sasuke was in no mood to hear it.

"Matari, either you come back to Konoha or we aren't family any more!" Sasuke said surprising everyone present.

Matari was visibly stunned and hurt. "Sasuke you can't be serious." Matari said in a voice that Zabuza and Haku had never heard from him before it sounded hurt and depressed.

Sasuke did not say a word, but kept his face straight and serious. The other members of team seven could not believe it. They all knew Sasuke could be cold when he wanted to, but they had never thought he could be this cold to his own family.

"Fine then, if that's how you feel. I'm still not going back, and if you don't want to listen to me then I'm not going to try and explain things to you." Matari said in a voice of forced calm. He turned on his heel and walked away.

Haku shot Sasuke a cold glare that promised nothing, but pain if he said another word and walked off to talk to Matari.

Sasuke gave a dismissive huff and walked away.

_'That is how any hope of the Uchiha being a happy family died. Wait until the Hokage and the council hear about this. I never thought Sasuke could be so cold.' _Kakashi thought.

* * *

**-Tazuna Home Dinner Time-**

The last dinner in the Tazuna home was unpleasant to say the very least. The Mizukage and the team of hunter-nin were staying in a hotel not far from the home. They were all leaving in the morning for Kirigakure and Konoha respectively.

The two Uchiha's refused to speak to each other or even look at each other. Everyone else talked generally, Haku was telling Matari all about how happy she was to be returning home and what Kirigakure was like. The others listened in enjoying hearing about life in other villages, but the mood was very tense.

After dinner they all left to their rooms to rest and pack. Later that evening found Haku resting her head peacefully on Matari's chest as he leaned against the wall on his bed. She could tell he was still tense and angry. She knew it would not get better until he talked about it.

"Matari, are you okay?" She asked in a gentle voice.

"Physically, yeah mentally I've been better." Matari said.

"Look, I know what Sasuke said hurt, but you can't let it get to you." She said.

"Honestly that's not what gets to me most. What gets to me most is his attitude. I mean how did he become such a spoiled brat?" Matari asked.

"I couldn't tell you. Was he always that way?" She asked

"No, at least not that bad. Our brothers always told us to be an Uchiha did not make you better than the others. That to be respected, you had to earn it. Yet he seems to have forgotten about all that."

"It has to be something about the village and his life since you left." Haku said

"Yeah, but there's no use thinking about it now he wants nothing to do with me. If he would just let me talk to him maybe he would understand." Matari sighed.

"Maybe, but you need to look on the bright side." She said sitting up, turning around placing one of her soft hands on either side of his face and pressing her lips to his. Matari instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. After they separated she smiled.

"You still have me and Zabuza." She said.

"True, but I'm not kissing Zabuza." Matari said with a smirk.

Haku rolled her eyes and swatted him lightly on the chest, before laying back down.

"You know what I meant." She said.

"I know Haku, thanks for being there."

"Anytime besides you would go insane if I weren't here." She said with satisfied smile.

Matari just smirked and pulled her closer. That is how they fell asleep.

* * *

**-Next Morning-**

Everyone was all packed and ready to leave for their separate destinations. They all said goodbye to Inari and his family. Naruto and Inari both taunting each other about crying and then crying themselves. They shook hands with team seven except again for Matari and Sasuke who just glared at each other.

As they were leaving Kakashi and Zabuza heard Tazuna planning for naming the bridge.

"Naruto gave Inari hope, and Inari gave the rest of us hope and the will to fight. I think we should name it the great Naruto Bridge?" Tazuna asked looking at his daughter who smiled.

"I think it's a great name." She said.

_'He already has a bridge named after him. Maybe I'll tell him when he's older. Naruto does not need a swelled head.' _Kakashi thought with a smirk.

They reached the end of the bridge and the two groups of people looked at each other.

"Well, this is goodbye for now." Zabuza said shaking Kakashi's hand.

"For now. I'm sure we'll see you again." Kakashi said as the others nodded.

"Take care of yourself all of you, hey Naruto can I talk to you?" Matari asked.

"Sure." Naruto shrugged fallowing him away from the others.

"Listen, I wanted to say a few things. First of all, keep an eye on Sasuke please. He's still family and I worry."Matari said

"Sure, I can do that. He is on my team after all and team members no matter how big of a jerk he is." Naruto said.

"Thanks, and second drop the mask." Matari said causing Naruto to freeze in shock.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked.

"Well, honestly if you can master an A level Jonin technique and your sensei said you did it in an hour. So, I figure your a lot smarter and more skilled than you let on. That or you have a lot of luck. One of the two, if I'm right about the mask drop it you'll feel better and people will respect you more. Just friendly advice, oh and stop letting Sakura hit you for no good reason." Matari said.

Before Naruto could respond to that Haku called out. "Come on Matari, we have a long trip back we have to go soon." She said with her hands on her hips tapping her foot impatiently as were the other Mist shinobi.

"Right sorry. I'm coming!" Matari said before shaking Naruto's hand. "It's been fun Naruto, I'm sure we'll see each other again sometime." Matari said.

"Yeah, and when we do I want to fight you and Haku." Naruto said causing Matari to smile.

"If you want to get your ass kicked we can arrange that." Matari said walking towards the mist shinobi.

As he watched Matari, Naruto could not help, but think. _'Maybe, Matari's right. Maybe it is time to drop the mask and show everyone what Naruto Uzumaki can do and maybe it's time to lessen the orange in my clothes.' _Naruto thought.

"Come on Dobe! We have are own trip to get to!" Sasuke sneered out.

"Shut up Sasuke-Teme!" Naruto yelled walking over to them.

"Hey, don't you insult Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said aiming a punch at the back of Naruto's head.

To her surprise as well as Sasuke's Naruto caught her fist easily and turned his head to look back at her. "When he acts like an ass I'll call him whatever I want." Naruto said in a calm tone letting go of her hand and walking towards Kakashi who was smirking under his mask.

_'Looks like Naruto is finally coming out of his shell. This could be fun.' _He thought looking at the surprised looks on Sasuke and Sakura's faces.

Matari too had seen it too and smiled. _'Naruto Uzumaki, you really are an interesting guy.' _Matari thought as Haku grabbed his hand and lead him after the other Mist shinobi.

"Come on! We have to get going." She said.

"Alright lets go." Matari said fallowing her.

_'Now onto the next adventure in my life.' _Matari thought holding Haku's hand tightly and smiling. This was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Long chapter right! Some will be this long others won't you'll see what I mean later. In the next chapter people start getting honoriffics addded to their name or title so be prepared for that. In the mean time please read and review I will see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! I am here with another chapter and it's going to be a long one, but you'll meet some of the charecters that will have important roles in the story later. Also there is a poll up on my profile that lets you vote on who gets paired with Naruto, Sasuke, and Matari. Yes him staying with FemHaku is an option, but whichever one in each catagory gets the most will be the pairings that move forward the other secondar pairings will be decided based on the main ones. So when you're done here go vote for your favorite pair in each. That's all. **

**Enjoy! **

****"Speech"

_" Thoughts" _

_**"Biju/Summon Speech and Thoughts"**  
_

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**-Konoha, Hokage's Office-**

"You can't be serious Hokage!" Danzo said.

"I am dead serious Danzo, we will not go to war with Kirigakure over one boy." The aged Hokage said.

"Did you read Kakashi's mission report? That boy is an Uchiha and as such should be a Konoha shinobi. Look at how powerful his brother was. It stands to reason that that he will be as powerful or more." Danzo said.

"I did read it Danzo, but the fact remains he was not a registered shinobi so we cannot demand he be sent here." The Hokage said losing his patients which was rare.

Kakashi sighed, in slight annoyance. I had been like this ever since he had first given his mission report on the Land of Waves. Danzo and a few others were convinced that no other village deserved to have the sharingan they could care less about the boy who wielded it.

The Hokage and most of the council however knew for a fact that like it or not there was nothing to be done. The boy had at the time of his departure only been a civilian meaning that no one could drag him back as he was not a missing-nin.

Danzo, and his group seemed to think that the sharingan was a weapon worth waging a war with Kirigakure over. The other council members disagreed and now here they were having arguments like this every other day. It was wearing thin on all of them after two months.

"Listen to me Danzo I am the Hokage here not you! I will offer Kirigakure an alliance, I have been negotiating one with the new Mizukage anyway this is just another reason too now if you have nothing further to say, please get out of my office." The Hokage said.

Danzo shot the Hokage a glare which Hiruzen ignored and left the office.

"He's been like that ever since reading over your mission report. Honestly I might take him off the advisory council if he keeps this up. Now, onto the reason I called you here Kakashi, as you know the Chunin exams are approaching again I have asked the other Jonin sensei and now it's time to ask you. Do you feel that your tema is ready to take these exams?" He asked

Kakashi thought about that. Ever since that returned home he had seen drastic changes in his three Genin. Naruto, was still optimistic and always up for causing a little trouble, but he had become more serious as a shinobi and a person. He refused to take any of Sasuke's insults or Sakura's punches outside of sparring matches. When people glared at him or insulted him he would glare right back and ignore the insults.

Sakura too, was different she was still mildly obsessed with Sasuke. However it was not nearly as bad as it had been in the past. When it came to training she took it seriously very seriously now. Her stamina was vastly improved. Her chakra reserves had gotten a little bit bigger as well. Also her natural good chakra control allowed her to grasp Genjutsu better than the two boys.

Then there was Sasuke, his was only change Kakashi was not pleased with. He had become even more hard and reserved since meeting Matari. Kakashi had been training him in sharingan use and he could work with his team when he had to, but other than that he seemed to be darker and more obsessed with power than before.

Still, maybe this would be a good way to get Sasuke to participate more and give him what he wanted a chance to test his skills. They were all ready, they had the necessary skills.

"Yes, Hokage-sama I recommend all my Genin for the Chunin exams they are more than ready." Kakashi said with confidence.

"Good go and inform them. The Chunin Exam begins in three weeks." With that he dismissed Kakashi and called in his secretary.

"Please send the Mizukage a messenger hawk the quickest we have and ask her if she has any Genin she recommends for the Chunin Exams.

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" The women said leaving the room.

_'Why do I feel so worried about these exams.' _Hiruzen thought.

* * *

**-Kirigakure three days later-**

Matari was panting his sword in his hand and a kunai in the other as he looked around the mist covered area. Then a figured shot out of the mist throwing senbon needles very quickly at him. He used his sword to block them all. Just as he thought he was safe another boy about his age jumped out and swung his fist at Matari, who ducked and jumped away as more senbon needles flew towards him. Then Zabuza's voice rang out.

"Haku!" He said. Immediately Matari and the other boy started to attack her and she was on the defensive. She dodged the various hits and kicks for about twenty minutes just as the boys had before Zabuza told them to stop.

"Alright, all three of you training ends their for today the Mizukage wants to see me about something. Your dismissed." Zabuza said waving his hand and they left him.

"So, now what?" Chojuro asked as they walked through the village.

Chojuro had short, tufty blue hair, and dark eyes. He also had pointed, shark-like teeth. He wore square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protectors, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. Also, he wore his forehead protector on the front of his shirt.

They had no idea as to why Chojuro had been put in this team. Zabuza had agreed to be a Jonin sensei on the condition Matari and Haku were on his team. That had been easy enough to agree to by the Mizukage. Haku and Matari got along very well with Chojuro he was fun, but serious when needed.

He had been very reserved when they had first met him, but after about a week he had opened up. Other than going on a few missions, and having a determinant home. Not much had changed about Haku and Matari. They were still together all that had really changed about them was their clothes and gear.

Haku, for example was fully aware she had a figure that made women envious and men drool. A fact that she was wither she said it outloud or not proud of. Her new outfit highlighted that. She wore black, form fitting pants that outlined her toned, feminine legs. A sleeveless short-skirted black gold-trim, Chinese, form-fitting blouse covered her curvy upper body with a gold, waist belt. Her feet were adored with kunoichi high-heeled black sandals. Finishing the outfit, silver metal bracelets were on her forearms with black, fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backs and a black headband. She had shuriken holsters on both legs and a weapons pouch on her belt.

Matari had also become aware that his previous gear had needed updating and the backpack had been very cumbersome. He now wore, a short-sleeved dark red ninja mesh shirt. Over that he wore a black form-fitting leather jacket with a hood. Black shinobi pants and black boots. He had a shuriken holster on each leg and a weapons pouch on his belt.

"We could just go home I'm sort of tired." Matari said.

"Me too, Zabuza was really intense with the training today." Haku said stifling a yawn.

"That's true by the way Haku nice kick." Chojuro said rotating his right shoulder.

"Thank you I try." Haku said smirking. She noticed Matari having a stare down with a villager.

She frowned, that had been the case ever since Matari had arrived. The civilian populous of Kirigakure was not exactly excepting of Matari.

For some it was because they still believed that bloodlines were evil. For others, it was simply because

Matari was not born a Kirigakure resident. It was not the whole population just a good majority of them.

"Matari, just ignore them remember?" She said gently. Matari sighed, but looked away.

It was a good thing he had Haku around she kept him from doing something stupid.

"Come on lets go get some food." Chojuro said trying to lighten the mood. He had seen the villagers behavior, but Matari was his friend and nice so he had no reason to hate him.

* * *

**-Mizukage's Office- **

Mei was reading carefully through the messages that had just arrived. One was from the Hokage asking her for a list of entries for the Chunin Exam if she had them. As well as checking if she still wanted an alliance with Konoha.

She did the Mist village had just come out of a civil war they needed this alliance to help them with recovery as well as help protect them from other nations that might want to attack them in their weakened state.

However, that was not the notice that had her interest at the moment. What had her attention now was a notice from one of her elite ANBU squads.

_'This is perfect everything is ready.' _She thought as she read through the note again. There was a knock on her door.

"Enter." She said not looking up.

"Mizukage-sama, you asked to see me." Zabuza asked.

"Yes, Zabuza sit down." She said gesturing to a chair in front of her desk he took it and waited.

"Now, this meeting is to discuss your squad. How do you feel they have progressed since becoming a team?" She asked.

"I would say they have progressed as well as could be expected. They get along fairly well. Each of them individually are very talented as well. They even work well together though that took time." Zabuza said.

"When it comes to them I know you are very proud. Personal pride aside do you believe the three of them are ready to take the Chunin Exam?" She asked.

"Yes, all three of them are more than prepared I have faith in all of them." Zabuza said with pride.

The Mizukage smiled. :Good then they will be participating this year in Konoha it happens in about three weeks time."

"They'll be excited to hear that." Zabuza said in a neutral tone of voice.

"Yes, now there was one more thing I wanted to talk to you about." She said her tone turning more serious.

"What is it?" Zabuza asked cautiously.

"Do you think your students are ready for the other test?" She asked

Zabuza thought on that. That test was not dangerous, it was however important to the village. If the three of them or even one of them passed it could only be good. They all were rather talented. He nodded as conformation and she smiled.

* * *

**-Kumogakure Main Building-**

In a village that was literally built into the tallest mountains. On a mountain taller than the rest was a blue building built into it. Inside on the top floor reading over a notice from Konoha was a large man. He was a tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, with his white hair combed back, a small mustache and beard. His face is very distinguished with pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead. He has pointed canines and his top lip also has a darker hue than the bottom one.

This man was known as A he was the Fourth Raikage. As he read over the notice he called in several of the special Jonin spies and diplomats.

"I'm thinking of entering B's team into the Chunin Exams this year, but I see no point unless they have truly powerful opponents to defeat and further prove our villages dominance. So, what have our spies and about Genin the other villages are offering?" He asked

"Well, first from Konoha we have a Hyuga prodigy, and all their rookie Genin. Among those Genin is the heiress of the Hyuga clan, Sasuke Uchiha as well as the nine-tailed fox's jinchuriki."

"All their rookies? Interesting it's rare to get one rookie team into the exam much less all of them and an Uchiha one of the last from what I hear. Plus a jinchuriki interesting." The Raikage said.

"With Sunagakure, we have all three of the Kazekage's children one of which is also a jinchuriki." A tall dark skinned man said.

"Another jinchuriki? Very interesting a bit odd for the Kazekage, but just like the rest of us he wants to prove his village is the most powerful. What about Iwagakure?"

"As far as we know Raikage-sama they have no entrants in the exam this year."

"None at all? What is that old fart thinking?" The Raikage thought outloud. Everyone knew Iwagakure was a village to be watched, but for them not to enter a team at all it was and odd move. Deciding to dwell on that later. The Raikage moved along.

"Well, what about Kirigakure?" He asked.

"This one is very interesting, Raikage-sama. Recently the Mizukage brought back Zabuza Mamochi and dismissed all the charges against him. Along with him he brought the last of the ice wielding Yuki clan as well as an Uchiha." A women with black hair and eyes said.

This caught the Raikage's attention an Uchiha from Konoha was one thing, but coming from another village that was unexpected.

"How did he get an Uchiha, is this Uchiha a prisoner?" The Raikage asked.

"No, according to our reports the boy came back with Zabuza willingly. Beyond that we know nothing really." The women said.

"Very interesting two Uchiha's, two jinchuriki's and several rookies...Get in touch with Bee and tell him that Yugito, along with his team Omoi, Samui, and Karui will be taking the Chunin Exam. Your dismissed." He told them and they left.

_'This exam is proving to be very interesting.' _He thought starring out at the village.

* * *

**-Sunagakure Kazekage's Office- **

"So, you all understand your parts in this plan?" The Kazekage asked turning to his children.

"Yes, father, but why are doing this. Konoha are our allies." Said a girl with her blonde hair in four pigtails looking worried.

"We have been steadily losing our funding and missions that should have been going to us have been going to them. Our shinobi numbers have also been cut. With Konoha disabled for a while it will allow us to gain power back and with Otogakure, backing us Konoha won't stand a chance." He said.

They did not understand, but knew better than to question their father when he was in a mood like this. Gaara, maybe would have, but he just kept silent. He did not often speak, so that was nothing new.

"Gaara, you are a major part in this, do you understand your part in this?" The Kazekage asked.

In response the red headed jinchuriki just glared at him. The Kazekage nodded and dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

Once the three teenagers had left their sensei Baki turned to the Kazekage. "Kazekage-sama, are we really sure this is wise?" Baki asked.

"Are you really questioning me Baki? You have your orders." The Kazekage said in a threatening voice.

"Of course not Kazekage-sama." Baki said looking down at the ground.

"Good, now leave me please I have a meeting with Otogakure leader soon and I need to prepare for it." The Kazekage said waving Baki out.

* * *

**-Kirigakure In front of Mizukage's Building-**

Haku, Matari, and Chojuro sat one one of the benches outside of the Mizukage's Tower.

"What do you think Zabuza-sensei called us here?" Chojuro asked.

"I have no idea, but it must be important. He seemed excited when he told us to be here." Haku said with her head in Matari's lap and her feet in Chojuro's.

"Yeah, and for him to show excitement is rare." Matari said

"So, you think it's something good?" Chojuro asked

"It can only be something good." Haku said.

"Another thing why are you laying on us?" Chojuro asked.

"Matari's my boyfriend and we all know I'm in charge between the three of us. You two are my boys." She said smiling.

"We are not your boys." Chojuro said halfheartedly

"Yeah, we are." Matari said simply.

"I know." Chojuro sighed.

Unknown to them behind them the Mizukage was smirking. As the first female Kage ever in any village she could appreciate a girl being in charge and the boys being just fine with that it was rare in the world of shinobi to see that.

Now, however she had to get them. She cleared her throat and all three of them looked at her before sprining to their feet.

"Mizukage-sama." They said together bowing.

"Haku-san, Chojuro-san, Matari-san. I asked your sensei to call you here we feel you three are ready to take the Chunin Exams which are in about three weeks at Konoha." She said.

Matari gave a great grown inside his head. He was not exactly looking forward to his return home.

"However there are a few things we want you to have before that if you will fallow me." She said leading them inside.

The three teens shared glances before fallowing her. She lead them into the building and down a flight of stairs. Then another, and another. Seven flights of stairs they walked down each leading off into a hallway filled with doors.

Except at the bottom where there was just one door which she lead them through. The room they were in was mid sized with stone walls and floors it was dimly lite with candles. In the far right comer they could make out Zabuza standing beside five raised platforms with black curtains over them.

"Good you all made it stand where I say. Haku, beside me. Matari third platform in the row from me. Chojuro in between them." He said directing them to their places.

"What we are about to give you have only been given to few others. It will take time to master them, bur we feel you three are ready to begin training with these." Zabuza said seriously.

None of them said a word they could sense the seriousness of the situation. "Haku, step forward." Zabuza said removing the black curtain from the platform in front of her. On it sat a sword. It was a narrow longsword that greatly resembles a large needle, with a long length of thin wire-mirroring thread tied through the eye located at the base of its hilt.

"This is, the Nuibari sword. It is one of the seven swords of the mist. The blade that can pierce all and stitch them together. I know you better than anyone else. I think it would be perfect for you and your skill set. If your willing to except being this weapons wielder." Zabuza said to a stunned Haku.

He walked on to Chojuro and removing the next curtain. On it too sat a sword it had an enormous wide and flat blade with two indentations near its base, creating a sort of guard, and two handles connected to each other by a short length of cord. Overall the sword looked like a flounder fish in shape and it also looked very heavy.

"This is the Hiramekari sword. It has the ability to turn into other weapons if you channel chakra into it. It can also store chakra in it. With your impressive chakra control it suits you and your skill set and abilities. If you will except this as your weapon it will except you as it's master." Zabuza said moving over to Matari.

"Ah, Matari I've known you for quiet a bit now too. The Lost Uchiha, some people here have started calling you." Zabuza said removing the curtain in front of Matari.

On the platform sat a set of swords. They each had a slim and straight double-edged blades. They also, have an upward-curved bladed prong near the tip of one side of blade and another one near the base of the blade's other side.

"These, are the Kiba swords. They have an incredible ability to channel lightning chakra. Since you have a high lightning affinity these would be perfect for you." Zabuza said stepping back as the Mizukage stepped forward.

"If, you three choose to except these you have a great responsibility to Kirigakure. We feel for the reason's you have been given that you are perfect for these. So, what do you say?" She asked.

The three of them stood starring at the swords. They understood that these swords had a legacy and were very powerful. They knew it was a truly great honor to be trusted with any of these weapons. They each felt a swell of pride.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say it's an honor." Haku said as the two boys nodded.

"So, I take you except then?" The Mizukage asked smirking as all of them nodded eagerly and took the swords.

They spent the next two hours learning the basics of each sword from Zabuza who knew how to use each of them to some extent. When at last it became late that night they were sent home. They sheathed the swords on their backs and left.

"Do you really think that it's a good idea to give them those at such a young age?" Ao asked stepping out of the shadows.

"Yes, I do. In fact I think if they all keep progressing at the rate they have been this could end up being the greatest generation of the swordsman yet." Mei said

"Lady Mizukage I normally would not argue with you, but I doubt that." Ao said.

"I don't Ao, you'll see." She said with smile.

Zabuza nodded watching their departing backs. "I'm with the Mizukage on this one." Zabuza said.

When Matari arrived at his small apartment in Kirigakure he sat down and just starred at the Kiba swords.

_'This is a huge responsibility, I have to work harder so they know that it was not a mistake in trusting me.' _He thought with determination.

With that in mind Matari, picked up the sword his brother had given him and sealed it within a scroll. It never hurt to have another weapon. He then pulled out one of the many scrolls he had taken from his brothers room years ago and opened it.

At the top of the page it read _'Gravity and Resistance Seals (for training.)' _in Shisui's hand writing. This caught Matari's interest so he read on. The resistance seal was one that acted like a full body gravity seal; it made seem that the wearer was moving through water or mud depending on the level.

By pumping chakra into the seal, the user could control the level of intensity. This training method was very effective in increasing; speed, strength, and chakra control. If he used this seal, Matari could train in all these at once.

_'So that's why Shisui was so fast, even when he wasn't using his modified Body Flicker.' _Matari thought resolving to begin using this seal in the morning. Exhausted he simply lay down on his couch and fell asleep.

When the morning came, Matari showered and dressed besides his shirt and vest. He ate breakfast and then he practiced drawing the seal out for a few hours as Zabuza had told him while teaching him storage and explosive seals that messing up a seal could be harmful. Messing up this seal however could cripple or kill him.

After he had practiced on several pieces of paper he was satisfied. He carefully dipped his brush in ink and drew out the seal. It took a few minutes of very precise brush strokes, but he was done. He was lucky Zabuza had taught he and Haku chakra control or he would not have been able to use the seal at all.

Fallowing the instructions he carefully placed the seal on his chest and put chakra into it. Then he nearly dropped to the ground. It felt as if something were pulling him to the ground. Moving his arms and legs were like trying to run in wet sand or heavy snow.

_'This is just the first stage, I'll increase the weight as soon as I am used to this.' _Matari mentally resolved.

He also decided to ask Haku and Chojuro if they wanted to use the seal as well. As he left he noticed the resistance seal starting to work as well it was like walking with someone bigger pushing him in the opposite direction.

_'Shisui, you evil genius!' _Matari thought slowly making his way towards the training grounds.

* * *

**-Kirigakure Training Grounds an Hour Later - **

"Matari, get over here now!" Zabuza said as Haku and Chojuro began to spare one on one.

"Yes, Zabuza-sensei?' Matari asked sheathing the Kiba swords.

"Your moving slower, why?" Zabuza asked.

Matari explained to Zabuza all about the seal he had started using that morning and how it was making him move a bit slower at the moment.

"So, your going to increase the weight after you get used to the weight your at now?" Zabuza asked.

"Yeah that's the plan. I'll increase the weight as I get used to it and continue on increasing the weight." Matari said.

"Have you offered this seal to Haku or Chojuro?" He asked as they watched the two of them spare.

"I was going to when training was over." Matari said holding up two more of the seal drawn onto paper.

"Good, this training method seems very effective. Your brother had a lot of tricks up his sleeve didn't he?" Zabuza asked.

"Yeah, he did." Matari said smiling at the memory of his brother.

When the training was over Chojuro and Haku were shown the seals. Haku took it her fighting style relied on speed, just like Matari's and this was the perfect way to increase her speed and strength. Chojuro took it, he needed to up his own strength in order to wield Hiramekari faster and the speed boost would be useful too.

After they spent a few minutes getting used to the seals they all set off back to their homes.

_'Just when I think nothing they can do would surprise me I'm proven wrong. These Chunin Exams will be fun to watch.' _Zabuza thought watching his squad leave to pack for the trip.

* * *

**-Konoha Two Days before the Chunin Exams-**

Naruto Uzumaki, was walking towards what Kakashi said would be the last team meeting with him before the Chunin Exam. It had been very fun for Naruto since his returns from Wave Country almost three months ago. After lots of thinking on the way home Naruto had decided to take Matari's advice and drop his mask.

This had started in a few ways first he had toned down the orange. He had known all along the suit as a ninja had basically screamed 'Please kill me here I am.'

He now wore a long sleeved black uniform with metal plating on the part that reached the back of his hands, as well as a black jacket with an orange collar and trimmings. The jacket was fastened to the rest of the outfit by two buttons on the collar. He also wore a white belt, and black shinobi sandals. He had also change the cloth on his forehead protector to black. He also had a weapons pouch on his belt and a shuriken holster on each leg.

The other thing that had changed was Naruto's attitude. He was done taking the villagers unjustified hatred, glares were met with glares and anyone who tried to attack him was easily beaten themselves. Sasuke, though surprised at first at the new Naruto had a grudging respect for him for finally sticking up for himself.

Sakura too, had begun to respected him. With her new more serious attitude as well as Naruto's Team 7 was a team to be taken much more seriously. He rounded a corner and found Sakura waiting there so they could go together.

She too, had changed her clothes to fit her new more serious attitude. Now she wore red top with the same design as the upper-half of her old dress, black gloves, black boots, black shorts, short pink apron skirt, and pink elbow protectors and her forehead protector which now had a red cloth and was pulled down so it actually covered her forehead. Her weapons pouch sat on her hip and a shuriken holster was strapped to her right leg.

"Naruto, hurry up we're going to be late!" She said worriedly.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but I don't know why your worried Kakashi-sensei is going to be late and we both know it."

"Still we don't have to be." She said.

Just as they were about to set off they heard a small boys voice.

"Naruto-nii-san!" He shouted.

They turned to see Konohamaru running towards them with his friends Moegi and Udon.

"Hey, Konohamaru what's up?" Naruto asked.

"You promised to play ninja with us today." Konohamaru said.

"Did I? Sorry guys, but something came up I can't." Naruto said sadly.

At that Konohamaru noticed Sakura. "Oh, I'm sorry boss I didn't realize you were with your girlfriend. She's very pretty." He said.

"Konohamaru Sakura is my team mate not my girlfriend." Naruto said though Sakura looked pleased at being called pretty.

"Just as well, she's pretty and all boss, but her forehead is pretty big." Konohamaru said without thinking.

Naruto felt Sakura's killer intent spike and then gave Konohamaru the best advice for dealing with an angry Sakura. "Konohamaru, run!" Naruto yelled as Sakura pelted towards the boy.

Konohamaru did not need to be told twice and ran away with Sakura hot on his heels. "Get back here you little runt!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto sighed, and took off after them with Moegi and Udon fallowing him as he yelled. "Sakura, don't kill him he didn't mean anything by it."

Konohamaru rounded a corner and ran straight into someone.

"Hey watch it you brat!" said the boy he had run into. He was a tall boy with a black body suit and purple face paint on. There was something wrapped in bandages on his back. Behind him was a girl with blonde hair pulled int four ponytails and a large fan on her back.

"Sorry." Konohamaru said.

"Well, sorry is not good enough. You need to learn to watch where your going." The boy said picking Konohamaru up by his scarf.

"Hey, put him down it's my fault he was not paying attention. There's no need to hurt him." Sakura said as Naruto and the others rounded the corner.

"Shut up, this brat needs to learn some manners." The boy said pulling his fist back to hit Konohamaru.

Before he could though a few things happened to stop him. The first being Naruto moving very quickly and catching the boys fist. That and a small marble hitting the boy on his wrist and forcing him to drop Konohamaru. Then there was a blade resting on his neck.

"Picking on little kids, have all Sunagakure shinobi sunk so far or just you?" Naruto asked.

This made the blonde girl suppress a snort.

"Nice to see you again Matari-san, Haku-chan." Naruto said looking at the boy holding the sword and then the girl in one of the near by tree's with another boy she had obviously thrown the marble. They both nodded and Naruto turned to the older boy again.

"Also, tell your friend in the tree over there to come down and Sasuke I know your there too." Naruto said glancing at the tree beside him.

There was a swishing sound and a small tornado tornado of sand appeared beside Matari who sheathed his sword. When the sand died down there was a boy standing there.

He had dark red hair, fair skin. There was a black ring around each of his eyes the kaji for love was tattooed on his forehead and a gourd strapped to his back and he was in a tan and white uniform with a Suna headband around one strap.

The second he arrived the boy in black and the blonde girl became tense.

"Oh, a hey Gaara." The boy said sounding afraid.

"Kankuro, you're embarrassing our village." Gaara said.

The now named Kankuro backed away from the boy as did the blonde girl. This caught all the Genin's attention, but they kept there faces calm masks as Sasuke too jumped down from the tree.

"Sorry, Gaara I.."

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Gaara said before turning back to the other gathered Genin.

"I'm sorry for my team mate and any trouble he caused he will not do so again." Gaara said his tone making even an apology sound intimidating. He stared at them for a minute before his eyes rested on Naruto who was standing beside Sasuke. He could feel an odd sort of power similar to his coming from Naruto.

"You seem like a powerful opponent what's your name?" Gaara asked

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said assuming Gaara was talking to him.

"Not, you him." Gaara said pointing at Naruto. Sasuke glared at the Suna nin who much to his irritation ignored him.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and you are?" Naruto asked.

"Sabaku no Gaara (Gaara of the Sand Waterfall.) Naruto Uzumaki, I hope we meet again in the Chunin Exams. Kankuro, Temari lets go." Gaara said turning around and leaving with Kankuro fallowing him.

"Well, that certainly was interesting." Haku said.

"Yeah, never slows down in here in Konoha." Naruto said.

"What are you foing here traitor?" Sasuke asked obviously adressing Matari.

"I see my dear cousin still has that stick firmly up his ass." Matari said casually causing Naruto and the Konohamaru Corps to burst out laughing while the others just smiled slightly and Sasuke blushed bright red.

"Just answer my question!" Sasuke demanded glaring at Matari.

"We're here oh grumpy one to take the Chunin Exams. Did I introduce you guys to Chojuro?" Matari asked gesturing over to the other boy that had been in the tree with Haku.

Once introductions were over and done with Matari, Haku, and Chojuro had to leave to get their final forms signed.

Sasuke huffed and lead the way towards Kakashi's designated meeting point with Naruto and Sakura behind him. The Konohamaru Corps left as well to do, who knew what. Unknown to both groups they were being and had been watched ever since Konohamaru had run into Kankuro.

In one tree was a team of three Otogakure Genin. A boy with a hunch and his whole head wrapped in bandages. A girl with long black hair and another boy with spiky black hair.

"So, those are the Uchiha cousins Lord Orochimaru wants us to defeat they don't look so special." The spiky haired boy said.

"Don't be stupid, one of the basic rules of the shinobi is never underestimate your opponent or in this case pray." The girl growled at him.

"She's right, we'll stay on our watch and wait for the right time to attack." The bandaged boy said.

The other two nodded in agreement and they began to discuss any possible strategies to prepare for.

* * *

**-Across the Street on top of a Building-**

Four teens stood staring at the departing backs of the Kirigakure and Konoha teams departing backs. They had white Komugakure headbands and grey and black clothes with their left sleeves longer than their right and katana's on their backs.

The only one who did not have this uniform was the girl with long straight blonde hair, fair sking and dark eyes. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of white beads wound around her left hand.

"So, Yugito you're sure that the blonde and that red headed kid were the jinchuriki?" A boy with dark skin and short spiky white hair who was sucking on a lollipop.

"Yes, Omoi I am a jinchuriki can sense other jinchuriki." Said a blonde girl with bright green eyes.

"Are you sure Yugito after all you seemed to be staring at that Kirigakure Uchiha most of the time I did not think you were paying much attention to finding other jinchuriki." Said a dark skinned girl with dark red hair, and amber eyes.

"Oh shut up Karui I was not starring." Yugito said her cheeks going a bit pink.

"Yes, you were we all saw you." Said another girl with fair skin, straight blonde hair and blue eyes.

"No one asked you Samui." Yugito said.

"_**Kitten you really were starring, you can't lie to me I see everything you do."**_Said a mischievous female voice in Yugito's head.

"_Shut up Nibi!" _Yugito thought angrily to which the two tailed demon cat just laughed.

"Well regardless of whether she was staring or not it does not matter. One we were given a mission to watch the jinchuriki's and the Uchiha's and see if they pose a threat and to defeat them in battle. Two, he's clearly involved with that girl on his team anyway." Omoi said with a smirk.

"Ok, look he's cute, but I was not starring can we just move on?" Yugito asked irritated.

The other three Kumo Genin just smirked, that girl seriously needed a boyfriend and if that meant breaking up an already existing couple they might do it.

"Alright, fine lets go finish off our papers alright?" Samui asked the other three nodded and they headed off while the other three talked Yugito was having a conversation with Nibi.

"**_You have to tell them kitten."_ **Nibi said from inside her head.

"_No I don't I mean really what were the odds? The last time I met Haku and Matari was just in passing. How was I supposed to know he was an Uchiha, he never even showed his sharingan.' _Yugito thought defensively.

"_**You were never at odds with them. To be fair you had no reason to be they were perfectly nice and you had that crush on Matari it was cute."**_Nibi said and Yugito could tell the demon cat was smirking. She had lived with Nibi her whole life so it was easy.

"_It was not a crush he was just really nice and polite they both were. Which is why I can't believe they never told me who they were traveling with." _Yugito thought.

"_**Well, to be fair kitten, Zabuza was a wanted man at the time and if word had gotten out the Raikage would have had him killed and they did not want that. Also, it was a crush and if you wanted I could help get Matari as your mate." **_

"_I suppose you have a point I can understand them being loyal to Zabuza and it was not a crush! Also, I don't want to steal Matari away from Haku!" She thought blushing._

"_**Well, regardless of whether or not it was a crush or whether you want Matari, and it was and you do just my opinion. Anyway you need to tell your team mates."**_Nibi said seriously.

"_I know and I will promise I just need to find the right time alright?" _Yugito thought.

"_**Just remember the sooner you tell them the easier it will be." **_Nibi said. Yugito huffed, but nodded internally.

* * *

**-Team Seven Training Grounds with Naruto-**

Naruto, Sakura, and a now angry Sasuke arrived at the training grounds and were surprised to find that Kakashi was actually there.

"Ah, there you three are you're late." Kakashi said without looking up from the little orange book in his hands.

"Well, we ran into some friends on the way here. Besides you're late all the time we can be late just this once." Sakura said making a valid point.

"True, well this is going to be a short meeting I have very few things to say. The first is be careful and look out for each other you three are a team and in this exam you need to put any issues you have aside got it Naruto, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked warningly.

"I'm not working with the teme/dobe." Naruto and Sasuke said together.

"Then you clearly are not ready to take this exam!" Kakashi said with an angry tone.

"Wait, wait for the sake of getting to take the Chunin Exam, keeping Sakura safe, and an opportunity to fight Teme over there I'll work with him." Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked. "You couldn't beat me dobe I am an Uchiha that means I am elite, but I don't want to miss the opportunity to fight actual powerful opponents so I'll work with you." Sasuke sneered.

Kakashi rolled his one visible eye. _"Obito, how can someone this conceded really be related to you?" _Kakashi thought irritated.

"That seems to be as good as I'm gonna get. Just try not to kill each other all right?" Kakashi asked dismissing them.

Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi all left the training grounds, but Naruto stood and watched Sasuke's back retrreating back.

"_This is going to be a long test." _He thought before creating some shadow clones and starting a sparing match with them.

* * *

**-Konoha Ninja Academy Two Days Later-**

Naruto was for once early and waiting for the other members of team seven. He had not been there long, but he was ecited for the test and a bit impatient in waiting.

He had just started to tap his foot in irritation they appeared down the road. When they got to the academy they were surprised to find Naruto there.

"Naruto, you're early?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, Sakura-chan it happens from time to time." Naruto said.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and led the way inside. Naruto grumbled, but fallowed him inside. They were one floor up when they were met with a large crowd of Genin all clamoring to get into a room that said 301 and had two boys standing in front of it.

"It's obviously a Genjutsu." Sakura whispered to the others.

"Yeah, we've only gone up one floor it's best if we just go around and.." Naruto started before Sasuke spoke out loud to the room.

"It's a genjutsu and a bad one at that." He said.

Sakura and Naruto groaned. "Way to draw attention to us teme." Naruto grumbled even though Sasuke could not hear it.

Sakura too was thinking the same thing though without the teme part.

"Well, well someone smart enough to figure it out. Lets see how you handle this." Said a boy with a bandage over his nose as he swung his foot towards Sasuke who swung his own foot towards the boy. Just as they were about to connect their feet were caught by by a boy in a green spandex suit.

"Please, this is not the time for fighting." He said

"Lee! We agreed to make them think we were weak." Said a boy with blank white eyes and a girl with a bun hairdo and a form fitting blouse similar to Haku's except pink and red.

"I'm sorry, Neji, Tenten." The boy said releasing both boys feet.

The two boys that had stood in front of the door walked away smirking. The green spandex clad ninja looked at Sakura and his eye seemed to turn into hearts.

"Excuse me, but what is your name?' He asked.

"I am Sakura Haruno." She said carefully.

"You are a very beautiful flower in the spring of you're youth would you go out with me?" Lee asked.

Sakura visibly flinched looking at the boys bowl haircut and large eyebrows. Naruto braced for the coming explosion, but to his surprise it did not come.

"Sorry, I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now." Sakura said politely.

Lee stood up straight and smiled. "Very well, I will wait and win your affections." Lee said.

Sakura just smiled he was a nice boy very odd and in need of better clothes, but nice.

"What's going on here?" Asked a voice team seven recognized.

Haku, stepped up to where team seven and the other team were standing. Chojuro and Matari behind her reaffirming her position as the team leader which Tenten seemed to find interesting.

"Nothing there was just a jerk trying to trick people with a genjutsu." Sakura said.

"Oh, well if the Genjutsu is lifted don't we have an exam to get too?" Matari asked before he felt like he was being watched.

He turned to find the boy with the pale white eyes starring at him.

"Can I help you?" Matari asked.

"That symbol on the back of your vest is the symbol of the Uchiha Clan. Why does a Kirigakure shinobi have the Uchiha Clan symbol?" Neji asked.

"Because, I am an Uchiha." Matari said

"Impossible, the entire Uchiha clan other than two were murdered years ago." Neji said.

"You're information is out of date." Matari said simply.

Neji glared at him and activated his Byakugan. "Do not lie to me! Everyone knows that there are oly two Uchiha left and that's..." Neji began before Matari activated his Sharingan and shut him up.

"Do you believe me now or do you want this to turn into a battle of the dojutsu?" Matari asked starring Sharingan to Byakugan. Everyone in Konoha knew the Hyuga and Uchiha were not friendly ahad not been since well no one could really remember when they were ever more than civil with each other not even the Hokage.

Before anything could escalate, the girls chose to break it up. Haku took Matari's hand and Tenten took Neji's both girls snapping the boys back to reality.

"Listen as interesting as I'm sure the fight would be we need to go or we won't get to take the exams." Tenten said.

"Your right Tenten, but I will keep an eye on you." Neji said glancing at Matari.

"Likewise." Matari said simply.

"Good that's settled lets go." Haku said as the girls nodded to each other and pulled the boys away from each other.

"You two go ahead there's something I want to do." Lee told his team looking at the retreating backs of both team seven and the Kirigakure team.

"Lee, whatever your going to do be careful and get there before it starts or we won't be able to get into the exam." Tenten said.

"Don't worry this will not take long." Lee said.

The two teams had just started up the staircase when a voice rang out from behind them.

"Hey, you two Uchiha's hold it right there."

The Uchiha's who still were not really talking to each other beyond glares, turned and looked at the green clad boy with raised eyebrows.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked in an arrogant tone.

"I want to fight you both of you." Lee said.

Both teams were stunned by the declaration from the boy.

"Why?" Matari asked

"I wish to test my limits against the best." Lee said taking a Taijutsu stance.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to say no. Much as you look like an interesting opponent I don't want to risk either of us getting injured before the exam if things get out of hand, but I'm sure that there will be a chance for us to fight later and then I'd love to fight." Matari said offering Lee a handshake.

Lee flashed a smile and his teeth actually seemed to flash. "I will hold you to that offer." Lee said giving Matari a thumbs up before turning to Sasuke.

"What about you?" Lee asked turning to Sasuke.

"Well, Matari may be afraid, but I'm not I am a true Uchiha bring it on." Sasuke said.

Matari rolled his eyes at Sasuke's implication that he was a coward, but said nothing as he watched Sasuke take his stance across from Lee.

"Sasuke we really can't afford for you to get hurt." Naruto said.

"Shut it, dobe I'll show this guy the power of the Uchiha Clan and then we can go." Sasuke said.

Naruto sighed and Sakura though silently wondered whether Sasuke had always been this arrogant and if so how had she not noticed it? Haku and Matari just watched.

"Sasuke we only have thirty minutes." Sakura said

"I'll be done in five." Sasuke said rushing towards Lee.

Lee waited for just the right moment then jumped and aimed a spinning heel kick at Sasuke's head. Sasuke ducked, but right as he was down Lee was already there aiming another kick at his head. There was no time to dodge so Sasuke made block. However he was shocked when Lee's foot seemed to vanish from where it was going be blocked by Sasuke and reappeared catching him in the jaw.

Sasuke flew halfway across the room and hit the floor hard.

"_What's going on?" _Sasuke thought getting to his feet.

"Didn't he block that?" Sakura asked outloud.

Naruto just watched a bit stunned at what had just happened. Sasuke may be a teme, but he was a good ninja for his age and he had been ready to block that kick. So how had it slipped by?

"_He slipped through my guard. Was that Ninjutsu or Genjutsu?" _Sasuke thought looking at Lee with a new sense of respect.

"_Fine then at least it gives me a chance to practice more with my sharingan." _Sasuke thought activating his sharingan.

"His sharingan is active now he'll be able to see whatever it is that boy did." Sakura said with relieved sort of tone.

"It won't do him any good." Matari said surprising everyone until they saw he already had his sharingan active and had for the whole fight.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked

"I mean that I've been watching this whole fight with my sharingan it's more matured than Sasuke's and even I could not tell what Lee did." Matari said not looking away from the fight.

Sasuke charged at Lee full speed. _"Whatever technique he's been using I'll be able to reveal it now." _Sasuke thought focusin on Lee.

He was shocked however when Lee again seemed to vanish and reappear beneath him and drive his foot up into Sasuke's jaw. It sent Sasuke high into the air.

"_What! The sharingan can't read it impossible!" _Sasuke thought as Lee appeared behind him.

"**Kage Buyo! **(Shadow of the Dancing Leaf.)" Lee said.

"Yes, Sasuke-san my techniques are just simple Taijutsu. Your sharingan gives you the ability to reveal all types of Nin, Gin, and Taijutsu. While with Genjutsu and Ninjutsu which require hand signs and chakra to be raised with Taijutsu it's different." Lee said

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Even if you can read my movements with your eyes, your body does not have the speed to keep up or react. Basically you can see it, but if your body cannot move in time it makes the sharingan useless. Now I will prove that hard work surpasses genius." Lee said as the bandages around his hands began to unravel.

Just as things were looking really bad for Sasuke a pinwheel of all things pinned one of Lee's bandages to the wall. That's when things got really weird first a talking turtle told Lee off for apparently being about to use a forbidden technique while Sasuke was just left to hit the ground, but was caught by Naruto and Sakura.

Then Lee's sensei introducing himself as Might Guy who looked like a bigger Lee except with even thicker eyebrows if that were possible showed up and punished Lee by punching him and sending him flying. Then as if things could get no weirder he and Lee made up and somehow they went from in the room to on a beach. Lee and Guy were running towards each other.

Chojuro noticed that the steps were still there so that meant this was a genjutsu right? He tried releasing it and was surprised to find it was still there. They all starred in horror as Lee and Guy kept running towards each other waves crashing behind them.

Haku reached down and felt the sand. "It's real!" She said shocked.

"What!?" The others asked feeling the sand beneath them.

"It can't be dispelled either." Chojuro said as Lee and Guy got closer moving in slow motion.

"Let's get out of here!" Naruto shouted and they all ran away up the stairs and halfway down the hall before they ran into Kakashi.

"What has you all so crazy?"

"Beach, green, horror." Naruto said as they all trembled.

Kakashi sweat dropped. "So, I assume you all met Might Guy then?" He asked

They all nodded.

"His running on the beach genjutsu?" Kakashi asked.

They all nodded again.

"I am so sorry, but at least you're alright now."

"That was emotionally scarring." Haku said leading Matari and Chojuro past Kakashi who wanted to talk to his own team.

He wished them luck and hammered the point home once again that they needed to work as a team. They entered the room and were stunned to find a large group of Genin from every nation with shinobi there.

"This is insane look at all these people." Sakura said.

Naruto was about to speak when a familiar voice rang out.

"Sasuke-kun! You're late, it's so nice to see you again!" Said a girl with platinum blonde hair and bright green pupiless eyes, dressed in a purple scirt and midriff shirt her stomach and upper legs wrapped in bandages. She hugged Sasuke from behind Sasuke grunted and attempted to get out of her vice like grip.

"Ino pig let go of Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said.

"Well, if it isn't Sakura hard to believe I missed you with that massive forehead of yours." Ino said as her team came behind her.

There was a bored looking pale skinned boy boy with a ninja mesh shirt, green pants and a tan jacket. His brown hair was in a pony tail and it looked sort of like a pineapple. This was Shikamaru Nara, the lazy genius of their graduating calss. Then there was another boy who was, not fat, but not thin either plump may have been the best word for it.

He was fair skinned with bright reddish orange hair that stuck out throuhg his head band and swirls on his cheeks. He had a green over shirt, white undershirt and green pants on as well as a white scarf around his neck and he was eating a bag of chips. This was Choji Akamichi, and though he was a bit of a glutton he was a good guy when you got to know him.

As the two girls got into and argument over what seemed to be over Sasuke. Naruto Shikamaru, and Choji all started to talk.

"Aw man Naruto you guys are in this too? What a drag." Shikamaru asked

"Everything's a drag to you Shikamaru." Naruto said.

"No, cloud watching isn't." Said Choji.

"Huh, I forgot how much of a drag the two of you being in one place is." Shikamaru said.

Before either of them could respond another loud voice rang out. "Yahoo, we found you guys!"

They all turned to see another group all in different coats. There was a boy with dark hair and pales and a grey coat, and dark sunglasses on. Shino Aburame was his name and he was very quiet. Beyond that Naruto did not know much about the guy.

The there was another boy with dark hair and eyes as well as a white puppy perched on top of his head. He had a dark blue fur lined coat on. This was Kiba Inuzuka, he was loud, brash, and a bit annoying and he was who Naruto had based his loud mask on as well, but he was also a good guy most of the time.

Then there was a girl with dark bluish black hair, pupiless lavender eyes, and cream colored skin. This was Hinata Hyuga she was nice when Naruto could get her to talk. She was very shy for reasons Naruto really was not sure of.

"Well well, everyone's here." Kiba said smirking.

"H..Hello.." Hinata said with a slight stutter.

"Geez you guys are here too? What a drag." Shikamaru said.

"All nine of Konoha's rookie Genin are here I wonder how far we'll get eh Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

"You seem confident Kiba." Sasuke scoffed.

"We trained really hard, we won't lose to you guys." Kiba said with confidence.

"We'll see about that won't we?" Naruto said smiling. This surprised the others they had been expecting a loud outburst from the blond.

"Hey you guys , you should be quieter." Said a silver haired, pale skinned, bespectacled boy dressed in a purple suit with a tan obi.

"Screaming like school girls, is doing you no favors." The boy said.

"Who do you think you are?" Ino asked looking angered.

"I'm Kabuto and if you don't believe me look behind you." Kabuto said.

They all turned and found a few of the teams glaring at them. After that Kabuto explained to them that he had taken the exam before and had gathered information on others and placed them into cards that only responded to his chakra.

"Do you have information on everyone?" Sasuke asked.

"Mostly is there anyone specifically you want to know about?" Kabuto asked.

"Yeah, tell me what you know about Rock Lee of Konoha, Sabaku no Gaara of Suna, Haku Yuki of Kirigakure, and Matari Uchiha of Kirigakure.

At the mention of Matari the other rookie nine all raised their eyebrows.

"Aw, you know their names and villages that makes it too easy." Kabuto said pulling four cards.

"Lets start with Rock Lee. He's a year older than you all. He has completed 20 D-Ranks 12 C-Rank missions. His sensei is Might Gai and he his Taijutsu has drastically improved in the last year other than that nothing impressive. He teammates are Neji Hyuga, and Ten ten."

"Now than Sabaku no Gaara. He's the same age as all of you. 8 C-Rank 1 B-Rank mission completions. Wow a B-Rank as a Genin. Since he's new and from a foreign nation I don't have much info other than that. Although it seems he's returned form each mission without a scratch." Kabuto said.

"_A B-Rank mission without a scratch how is that possible?" _Naruto and Sasuke thought together.

"Next Haku Yuki, a few moths older than you all. 23 D-Rank, 10 C-Rank, 1 B-Rank mission completion. Sensei is Zabuza Mamochi the demon of the Hidden Mist one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. High Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu skills and small Genjutsu skill. She's the last Hyōton user in the world and she wields the Nuibari sword. Her team members are Matari Uchiha and Chojoru." Kabuto said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at this. Kabuto had not been able to tell them much about Gaara, but had all this information about Haku and how had he gotten any information on Genin form other nations anyway? Something really didn't add up for Naruto. He resolved to keep an eye on Kabuto the guy simply knew too much.

"Last, but not least Matari Uchiha. Born in Konoha vanished sometime before the Uchiha Clan massacre. Is believed to have traveled with Zabuza and Haku for years before going to Kirigakure. 23 D-Rank, 10 C-Rank, 1 B-Rank. Same sensei as Haku high Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu as well as decent Genjutsu skill. One of the only three remaining Uchiha's and one of only four remaining sharingan wielders. Also, wields the Kiba twin swords." Kabuto said.

The non members of team seven seemed shocked to find out about another Uchiha. Naruto's eyes narrowed more at Kabuto who again just knew too much.

Sasuke however just grunted in frusteration at hearing that Matari was if anything still improving.

"_I have to get stronger!" _Sasuke thought angrily.

* * *

**-Meanwhile in another part of the room-**

Matari, Haku and Chojuro were leaning against a wall keeping to themselves and staying silent as the observed the other teams. All and all it was rather boring. Haku was watching Konoha's rookie nine and although something appeared to happening there it was not note worthy.

Matari was beginning to get bored, when he looked over in time to see three Genin that he could not tell from what village attack a boy that Sasuke was talking too. The boy dodged and then, his glasses cracked and the boy collapsed and vomited on the floor.

"_How did he do that that other boy dodged his attack." _Matari thought.

"How pathetic and you're a four year veteran of these exams?" Asked a boy with his whole head wrapped in bandages.

"Write this down on your little information cards the three sound shinobi are definant future shinobi." Said a boy with spiky black hair and holes in his hands.

"What was with that attack I could see the speed. There must have been some sort of trick to it." Chojuro said.

"Well were just going to have to keep an eye on them." Haku said.

"Yeah, that's all we can do really." Matari said.

At that moment there was a burst of smoke from the front of the room. "Quiet down you worthless bastards! Now what's going on here?"

In front the room was a man in a black trench coat and a bandana headband on. He was surrounded by Chunin in a blue uniforms.

"You there from Otogakure, stop doing as you please unless you want your time in the exam to end here. I am the proctor for this part of the exam Ibiki Morino" He said.

"No, sir it's our first exam. We just got a little carried away." The bandaged boy said.

"This is the best opportunity to say this. There will be no fighting without the permission of the examiner even then killing will not be tolerated. Those that disobey will be immediately failed!"

No one argued and Ibiki smirked.

"Good, now take a number and sit where that number is once everyone has a seat we will hand out the exams."

"_A written test, of all the things it had to be a written test?" _Naruto thought irritated.

Ibiki Morino smirked at them all. This was going to be fun, for him anyway.

"_Let the Chunin Exam begin." _He thought with a smirk that would scare most veteran shinobi.

* * *

**A/N: That's all for this chapter! Remember to leave a review and go vote in the poll on my profile. See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Behold a new chapter! So, for all those who follow this story you know I had a poll on who should be paired with who and after two polls we have finally nailed down pairings. Matari will not be paired with Yugito or FemHaku in each case because with Yugito I could not find a series of events I liked in the long run. With FemHaku it does not seem like most of you are comfortable with the pair, but then who is Matari going to be paired with? Read and find out! **

**-Scene Break- **

_Thoughts and Flashbacks _

**_Biju/Summon speech _**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

Matari, took his number and handed in his form. He sat in his now assigned seat and waited only a few minutes later the rows were filled he found Haku a few seats a head of him. Chojuro was a few seats a head and to the right of her.

He looked to his left and found the girl with dark blue hair and white pupiless eyes. Beside her was Naruto a fact she had noticed and seemed very nervous about it, He turned to his right and was very surprised. To his right was another girl.

She had long, straight blonde hair bounds with taut bandages and dark eyes. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of white beads wound around her left hand. She wore a Kumogakure black forehead protector.

She also seemed not to have noticed him yet which was good because the stunned look on his face was comical. Composing himself after a few minutes he spoke in a whisper.

"Yugito-chan?" He asked ready to apologize if he were wrong.

He was not however as she turned to face him and her face went slightly pink.

"Matari-kun?" She asked clearly surprised to see him.

Before either could say another word to each other Ibiki cleared his throat and they all turned to face the front of the room.

Insider Yugito's head unknown to Matari Nibi was laughing at her container.

"_**So kitten if you have no feelings for him then why is he Matari-kun?"* **_She asked.

"_Shut up Nibi! I..I have a test to take!" _Yugito thought inside her head.

* * *

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto was grumbling he may be smarter than most believed, but he still did not like written tests. Mostly because as a ninja he could see no real point in them to begin with, but there was nothing he could do about it. There was no sense in freaking out so he kept calm.

He was at the end of one row Sasuke and Sakura were a few rows behind him. He heard someone gently clear their throat from beside him. He turned to see Hinata Hyuga, and behind her Matari looking at some girl with blonde hair.

"Naruto-kun, lets do our best." She said smiling though her cheeks were slightly red.

He nodded smiling, she may be a bit weird, but Hinata had always been nice to Naruto.

"_How did I not even notice she was beside me?" _Naruto thought before shrugging it off as Ibiki cleared his throat and began to explain the rules which were simple:

Test takers start off holding a perfect score of ten points. The test consists of 10 questions onad one point was suntracted from your total for every question answered incorrectly or left blank.

The test was a team event. Meaning that passing is determined by combining each teams total score.

Those caught cheating would lose 2 points for each offense.

Those that lose all their points during the exam (through cheating) and those that fail to answer any questions correctly would fail along with their teammate's.

He also explained the final question would be asked in the final 15 minutes. Overall it seem fairly straight forward to Naruto except for the bit about cheating. He could not understand that if they were caught cheating why not just fail them the first time and be done with it? Naruto wondered turning his page over and examining the test.

After a few minutes Naruto realized why some may want to cheat. These questions were beyond most Genin. It was they wanted them to cheat. Then it accord to Naruto, maybe they did want them to cheat maybe this was not to test their books smarts it was to test their information gathering. Sure some of them like Sakuraand Shikamaru probably knew them already, but others would have to cheat.

Naruto smiled as he saw others had come to the same conclusion. Matari's sharingan was active the three tomoe spinning as he copied the hand movements of one boy a few places in front of him. Hinata had her Byakugan active and her hand was flying across the page. Haku if you really squinted you could see the thin ice mirror she had hovering in the air allowing her to check others answers. The Kumo girl beside Matari was muttering to herself as she wrote.

Naruto thought he needed something anything and then an idea came to him. He stuck his hand into the air.

"Question?" Ibiki asked.

"No, I just need to use the bathroom." Naruto said.

"Of course you understand one of our protors will have to go with you." Ibiki said

"Right." Naruto said nodding.

He was lead by the proctor to the bathrooms where the man waited outside the door. Naruto went into the bathroom and into stall to be safe. Then he made a cross hand sign and quietly said; **"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" **

There was a puff of smoke and another Naruto stood before him. He gave his clone instructions. The clone nodded to show he understood. Before going through some hand seal himself and quietly saying; "**Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique)" **

Yet again there was a small poof of smoke and instead of another Naruto there was now a fly buzzing around. Naruto smirked flushing the toilet and running the sink just to be convincing. He left and fallowed the proctor back to the test.

The clone easily did it's job flying around the room and observing answers of others. One by one other teams started being picked off as member were caught cheating. With twenty-five minutes left the Naruto clone flew out into the hallway before dipelling and sending Naruto all it's memorries.

Naruto smiled as he began to write his answers down. _"Gotta love Shadow Clones." _Naruto thought.

With fifteen minutes to the end Ibiki called for their attention again.

"Now before we get to the tenth quest =ion allow me to explain the added rules for this question. The rules of desperation." Ibiki said.

There were a few audible gulps which just made Ibiki smirk.

"First for this 10th question...you need to decide whether you will take it or not."

"Choose?! What happens if we choose not too?!" The girl Naruto recognized as Temari asked.

"If you choose not to, your score is reduced to zero and you fail along with your teammates."

"What then why wouldn't we take it?" Asked a boy from Kumo that Yugito knew was Omoi.

"Because of the other rule. If you choose to take I and answer incorrectly that person will lose the right to ever take these exams again."

"What kind of stupid rule is that!? There are guys here who have taken these exams before!" Kiba shouted.

"Well you guys are unlucky this time it's my rules, but I have given you a way out. If you don't feel confident you can leave and take the exams next time. Now then those that wish to leave raise your hand when your number is confirmed you may go." Ibiki said.

One by one team after team began to leave as members quit. Naruto however made no attempt to move. He had not come here just to quit in the first round even if he got it wrong he would find another way to rise up through the ranks to become Hokage.

Then he looked over and saw Hinata about to raise her own hand. He knew that of everyone in their graduating class Hinata was the one who lacked confidence. Which did not make sense because she was really good. He could not let her quit here.

He slammed his hand down on the desk starring right into Ibiki's scarred face and drawing all eyes to him.

"Stop trying to psych us out we've all worked to hard to get here. I don't know about the others, but I am not about to back down now so bring it on! No matter what happens here I will become Hokage. I never go back on my word! That is my ninja way!" Naruto said loudly.

Sasuke and Sakura were smirking, Naruto really was the most unpredictable ninja in Konoha. Naruto smiled when he saw he seemed to give Hinata the confidence boost she was smiling shyly at him. He liked her smile he really did like her smile.

"_Wait where did that thought come from?" _Naruto thought.

Meanwhile everyone had taken some inspiration from Naaruto's words.

"_Incredible he blew their fears all away. Seventy-nine left. More than I expected. No need to stretch this out any more." _Ibiki thought.

"Good decisions now to all that remain. I congratulate you on passing the first exam." Ibiki said.

"What do you mean we passed? What about the tenth question?" Haku asked confused.

"That was the tenth question was those two options it was a simple test first by allowing you to cheat we tested your information gathering skills. To make sure you could cheat and not get caught. Because in the world of the shinobi getting caught can get you and your team hurt or killed." Ibiki said removing his bandana headband to reveal several scares and screw holes.

Everyone was stunned the results of torture showed there. It was enough to make some of them want to puke.

"The 10th question was to see if you could put the needs of the group a head of your own. If you could take the true leap of faith for your comrades by choosing to take it. So, to those who chose to stay you made it the first test of the Chunin Exam" Ibiki said.

Everyone felt a little swell of pride in themselves and their teammates. However just then a black ball shattered through one of the windows. It unfurled kunai sticking into the ceiling and floor revealing a black banner that said:

**PRESENTING: THE PROCTOR FOR THE SECOND EXAM ANKO MITARASHI! **

"Hello, Maggots! I will be your proctor for this exam Anko Mitarashi!" She said.

Everyone sat in their seats stunned at her sudden appearance.

"Bad timing, Anko." Ibiki said

"Seventy-nine!? Ibiki you went too easy on them!" Anko said.

"No this time there are just more outstanding Genin." Ibiki said.

"That's alright, I'll cut the number down by at least half in my exam." Anko said.

"_At least half?" _Sakura thought.

"Well now each of you has two hours to find your sensei they will tell you the location of the test be there by the time two hours are up." Ankon said giving them a dismissive wave.

Almost everyone left immediately, but a few people lagged behind.

* * *

**-With Team Zabuza-**

Matari turned to Yugito as soon as they were dismissed.

"So, Yugito-chan it's been a while."

"Yeah, a few years actually, you and Haku are looking healthy." She said as Haku approached

"Hey Haku-chan look whose here." Matari said pointing to Yugito.

"Yugito? Yugito Nii?" She asked smiling.

"Haku, it's great to see you again." Yugito said as her own team approached.

"You as well Yugito."

"Yugito you know these two?" Karui asked in a tone that clearly asked why she had not told them.

"Yeah I met them a while back." Yugito said awkwardly.

"Nice to met you." Chojuro said having joined them.

"You too." Chojuro said as the now large group left the room. Yugito and Haku were towards the back of the group.

"So, you and Matari huh?" Yugito asked.

"Huh?" Haku asked having been lost in her own train of thought.

"You and Matari are dating now right?" Yugito asked.

"Oh, yeah we are." Haku said hesitantly.

"What's wrong?" Yugito asked.

"Nothing I just..." Haku sighed trailing off.

"Haku, what's the matter?" Yugito asked

"I it's okay if I tell you will you promise to keep it to yourself?" Haku asked.

"Yeah, I promise." Yugito said clearly interested.

"I..I think I'm going to break up with Matari." Haku said in a rush.

"What, you're going to break up with him? Why?" Yugito asked though internally she could hear Nibi encouraging her to go after Matari.

"I don't know it's just, I think I may have misjudged my own feelings."

Yugito raised a blonde eyebrow that very clearly told Haku she had just confused her more.

"It's just I thought I loved him like that, but I was wrong."

"So, you don't love him?" Yugito asked.

"I do, but not that way, lately kissing him is like kissing brother it just doesn't feel right."

"So, you love him like a brother not a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, that's basically the situation." Haku sighed.

"Well, you should tell him that. There's no point in being in a relationship with someone if you don't feel that way. Plus the longer you wait the more it's going to hurt Matari." Yugito said

"I know and I'm going too after we find Zabuza-sensei. I just don't want to hurt him." Haku said.

Before Yugito could respond however the two groups were forced to separate to find there respective sensei's

"So, Yugito care to explain how you know them?" Samui asked as soon as the Kiri team could not be seen.

"_**I told you that you should have told them." **_Nibi said in a sing-song voice.

"_I really did forget why didn't you remind me?" _

"_**Since when is it my job to remember what you need to do outside of battles?" **_Nibi asked.

Before Yugito could respond to that she was brought out of her head by Samui's voice.

"Yugito, how do you know them?" Her fellow blonde asked again.

"Okay, I met them a few years ago. In Kumo actually..." Yugito said.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Yugito was running and fast from a crowd of very angry Kumo citizens. This though was a common occurrence around this time. It was early August and it was around the time for remembering those that had been killed in the various attacks of the Hachibi and Nibi over the years. _

_Unfortunately for their jinchuriki this mean that they were usually targeted for attacks by the civilian populace. As B had shown years ago he was not afraid to knock a few civilian heads so they went after Yugito. Not that she herself was afraid to fight, but she did not know enough to do well. She was in a very bad situation this time. _

_Most of the shinobi force was in mourning today. Just as she was putting some distance between herself and the crowd before she tripped in front of the village inn. By the time she had gotten to her feet they had caught up to her. _

"_Now then lets give the little demon a taste of what it did to us!" One of the men said. _

"_Nibi help me please!" Yugito thought afraid of what was about to happen. _

"_**I'm sorry kitten, but there is nothing I can do that would really help you." **Nibi said. _

_Yugito closed her eyes as the man raised his fist. There was a sound of fist meeting flesh and Yugito expected pain. It did not come, she opened her eyes and looked up. There was a boy and a girl standing in front of her and glaring at the villagers. _

_The boy had the mans hand in a tight grip. _

"_Didn't your parents ever tell you it's rude to hit a girl?" The boy asked tossing the mans fist away. _

"_You two should stay out of this your not from here. Just stand aside and let us deal with the demon!" One of the women in the crowd shouted. There were nods of agreement from the crowd. _

_The two newcomers looked back at Yugito before turning to the crowd. _

"_She doesn't look like a demon." The girl said. _

"_She looks like a pretty girl." The boy said causing Yugito to blush a little. _

"_Get out of the way or we'll make you!" The man who had been about to hit Yugito said with a glare. _

_However this apparently was not the right thing to say. The girl suddenly had several needles in her hand and the boy had his sword drawn. _

"_Go, a head we could use a good work out." The boy said. _

_The man who had spoken charged the boy aiming a punch at the boy who ducked and slammed the handle of his sword into the mans gut. The man sank to the ground gasping for air. _

_The girl threw several needles that pinned the man by his clothes to the ground. _

"_Whose next?" The girl asked as they both gave smirks that were bone chilling and the flash of killing intent helped a few of the civilians actually wet themselves as they fled. _

_The boy sheathed his sword and turned to her with a kind smile. _

"_Hi, I'm Matari." He said. _

"_I'm Haku." The girl said also smiling. _

"_Nice to meet you both." Yugito said awkwardly. _

"_You as well, why were they after you?" Matari asked. _

"_They don't like me very much, and they were drunk." Yugito said shrugging. _

_Matari and Haku could both tell there was more to it than that, but decided to leave it. _

"_Well, maybe now they will lay off." Haku said _

"_Maybe, so what are you two doing here?" Yugito asked. _

"_Well, our guardian has business to attend to in a near by village before we move on. So, we're here to gather supplies for the trip back." Haku said. _

"_Oh, well I can show you around." Yugito offered. _

"_We would like that." Haku said and Matari nodded. _

_Over the next two weeks Yugito spent every day with Haku and Matari. They were nice she found out that they were not registered shinobi they were in their own words travelers who had picked up a lot during their travels. Haku was nice it was great to have a girl to talk to. _

_Matari was also great company, he had insisted on teaching her some Taijutsu and even some of his fire style ninjutsu. Haku had also helped in teaching her more Taijutsu. _

_Yugito had also started to develop a bit of a crush on Matari. He nice and polite strong for his age and cute. Nibi of course was taunting her endlessly about this. On the final night Haku and Matari packed up all their stuff. _

_Yugito was walking them to the village gates. _

"_I'm going to miss you two." Yugito said sadly. _

"_Oh, don't be sad Yugito-chan." Matari said making her blush at the affectionate suffix he had attached to her name. _

"_Yeah, we travel a lot you'll see us again before you know it." Haku said as they reached the village gate. _

"_Well, still I have something for you both." She said handing them each a string of white beads like the ones she wore around her left hand. _

"_Their chakra beads, they let you store chakra in them and draw it out when you need it and the thread is chakra conducting." She said. _

_They both smiled at her and even pulled her into a hug. _

"_Thank you Yugito-chan." Haku said as they stepped back. Matari smiled, nodding. _

"_No thank you both." Yugito said. _

"_It was our pleasure Yugito-chan. Remember don't let them push around." Matari said. _

"_I won't I have a better chance now." Yugito said smiling and then she did something none of them expected. She stepped up to Matari and kissed him on the cheek. _

"_Goodbye, Haku-chan Matari-kun take care of yourselves." Yugito said stepping back and blushing brightly. _

"_You too Yugito." Matari said blushing himself. _

_As Yugito walked away Matari watched her and touched the spot where her lips had been. _

"_Oh, Matari's got a crush." Haku said smirking. _

"_What, I..I do not. It was just suprising." Matari stammered blushing._

"_Sure, you don't, come on lover boy Zabuza wants us there within the hour." Haku said dragging him away. _

_One thing was for sure, they would never forget Yugito Nii and she would never forget them either. _

_-Flashback Ends-_

* * *

"That is how I know them. I never knew they were traveling with Zabuza or what they were doing there. They were great friends when I needed great friends. Then I met all of you when we graduated and you know the story from there." Yugito said finishing her story after they had found B and gotten some supplies after finding out it was a survival test of some sort.

"You never asked?" Samui asked.

"No, it never seemed important." Yugito shrugged.

"This also explains why you never dated anyone for very long. This crush on that Uchiha is not new it's long standing." Karui said smirking.

"Oh shut up Karui, we have more important things to focus on like the test." Omoi said saving Yugito from having to answer.

"Omoi's right. Lets focus on the test now." Samui said in her usual calm voice and they began to discuss strategies for fight they may get in.

Inside Yugito's head however Nibi was talking to her as well.

"_**You know, it is a long standing crush and he obviously still has some feelings for you. Otherwise you wouldn't be Yugito-chan. If you get the chance you should hold onto him kitten." **_Nibi said.

Yugito just smiled keeping that in mind as she listened to Samui.

* * *

**-Meanwhile with Team Zabuza- **

"Do you understand Matari?" Haku asked in a nervous voice.

"Your breaking up with me?" Matari asked

"Yes, but please you have to understand you did nothing wrong." Haku said slipping into a ramble.

"Haku.." Matari tried, but she kept going.

"I just feel your more like a brother to me and we're better that way."

"Haku..." Matari tried again, but she kept going.

"I don't want you to be mad at me or hate me, but I also don't want to lead you on and..."

"HAKU calm down I'm alright!" Matari said shaking her a little by the shoulders.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I said I'm fine to be honest I've been thinking the same thing I just didn't want to hurt you. Also, I caught you looking at Chojuro." Matari said smirking.

"I well I...so we're okay?" Haku asked evasively.

"After all these years with you and Zabuza-sensei, I'm not going to let you and I having tried a relationship make me go away." He said hugging her.

"So, what about you? Is their anyone whose caught your interest?" Haku asked.

"Honestly, not really."

"Really, what about Yugito-chan?" Haku asked surprised.

"Well, yeah maybe Yugito, but I'm not sure it could work out between her and me it's the long distance relationship problem." Matari said.

"You have a point there, still you never know." Haku shrugged.

Zabuza who had been listening to the whole conversation was amazed how they could break up like that and go back to being just fine with each other.

"_I will never understand teenagers." _Zabuza thought as the two of them made their way back over to Zabuza.

He explained to them what he had been told and where they were supposed to meet the proctor. They all nodded and walked off discussing strategies.

* * *

**-An Hour and a Half Later- **

All the Genin teams had arrived at the designated location to find a large forest surrounded by a chain link fence. It had lots of signs that said **DANGER!** And **KEEP OUT!**

"Welcome all you maggots to the stage for your second test practice arena twenty four aka the forest of death!" Anko said with a sadistic smile.

Nobody moved the forest gave off a dark foreboding air and from inside they heard a loud roar. Naruto noted that if he still had his mask this would have been about the time he made a joke or bragging remark.

"You will all soon find out why we call it that." Anko said.

Towards the back of the crowd Matari felt a slight chill run up his spine. He turned to see a feamle grass nin with and abnormally long tongue watching him and narrowed his eyes as she turned away smirking. Little did either of them know another pair of eyes was watching Matari as well.

Hazel almond shaped eyes. The owner stood well away from all the Genin hidden in the tree's.

"_Aunty was right, he is handsome to be sure. I hope he's a good fight." _The owner thought watching as Anko handed out forms.

"What are these?" Chojuro asked.

"Oh, these are agreement forms." Anko said smiling brightly.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Well, there are going to be deaths in this one and if I don't have you sign these it will all be my responsibility."Anko said giggling.

"Now then, I'm going to explain the test and then you can sign the forms then each team has to check in in the booth behind me." Anko said pointing over her shoulder and a wooden booth with a curtain attached.

"Now then as you you know this test will be all about survival." Anko said.

Naruto smirked as he heard Shikamaru groan and say how troublesome this was going to be.

"First let me explain the area of this exam." Anko said holding up a scroll with a diagram on it.

"Around practice arena number forty-four are forty-four locked gates. Inside there is a forest, river and a tower in the center. From the gate to the tower is about 10km. During the survival in here, you will be asked to complete a certain task. Using your many weapons and jutsu you will all compete in a no rules scroll battle."

"Scroll battle?" Naruto asked.

"Yes you will fight over these two scrolls the heaven scroll and the earth scroll." Anko said holding out two scrolls.

The first one was white with the kanji for heaven written on it. The second was a black scroll with the kanji for earth written on it.

"There are twenty-six teams here. Thirteen of you will get the heaven scroll and thirteen will get earth. To pass this test your team must make it to the tower with both. In addition to that there are a few scrolls carefully hidden in the forest."

One of the Genin noticed Yugito's team. "Hey what about them? They have four people isn't that unfair to the rest of us?" He asked.

Yugito could have kicked the boy. Anko, smirked. "That's simple really in order for them to get into the finals they have to have two sets of scrolls to even things out." Anko said.

The Kumo nin all grumbled, but nodded. It was at the very least fair.

"Now, however you have a time limit, This test will last 120 hours exactly five days." Anko said

"What, but what about food!?" Choji asked

"The forest is full of food, just make sure you don't eat poison or become some animals snack. Also, at most I can only see thirteen teams passing here and even that's not very likely. " Anko shrugged.

"_The test sill only get harder as the days go on."_ Haku thought worried a little.

"Now let me explain what will get you disqualified. First if you fail to make it to the tower with both scrolls within the time limit. Second, if you lose or have a teammate killed. Also, as a rule there is no quitting in the middle once this test starts you are in it for the full five days." Anko said.

Everyone stayed silent, none of them were backing down at this point though it was clear some of them were thinking about it.

"Oh, and one more rule you must not look inside the scroll until you make it to the tower. If you do well that's a suprise for those that choose too. Now exchange your forms for a scroll, pick a gate and wait for the start." Anko said.

While everyone was filling out there forms, Naruto approached Hinata he felt that maybe she needed a bit of encouragement.

"Hey, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked carefully.

The girl looked up, her cheeks turning slightly. Naruto could not help, but notice how cute she looked.

"N...Naruto-kun, what do you want?" She asked in her usual quiet tone.

"I just wanted to wish you luck. I know you can do it, just be careful and believe in yourself. Your strong you can do it!" Naruto said smiling.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a shy smile.

"Also, Hinata would you maybe want to hang out more sometime after this exam is all over, maybe get to know each other better?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head out of nervous habit.

Hinata, was truly surprised she did not faint dead away. Had Naruto really just asked her out? This had to be a dream, but no because it was much to real.

"I..I would love that Naruto-kun." Hinata said focusing so she did not faint.

"Great well, I guess I'll see you after the exam." Naruto said noticing Sakura and Sasuke were looking for him.

Hinata just nodded too stunned to speak as Naruto ran off to catch his team.

"Hey Hinata are you ready?" Kiba called out.

"Yes, I'm coming Kiba!" She called back smiling like a loon and practically skipping back to her teammates.

"Alright everyone fallow the Chunin to a gate this test starts in ten minutes." Ank o said once everyone had a scroll.

Each team stood in front of their gates waiting.

Exactly ten minutes later Anko opened the gates and screamed: "THE TEST STARTS NOW!"

Every team shot into the woods at full speed. Unnoticed by anyone the figure that had been watching slipped a note to Anko and went into the forest. Anko read it and smirked.

About twenty minutes into the exam give or take. Team Zabuza heard a scream from somewhere off to their right.

"Well, I guess that's one less team." Haku said as they stopped on one of the larger branches.

"So, what's the plan?" Chojuro asked as they stared at the heaven scroll.

"I think Haku should take the scroll, no offense, but most people seem to underestimate girls so if we are drawn into a fight they'll focus on Chojuro and I trying to get the scroll from us. Leaving Haku too hit with calculated strikes." Matari said.

"Alright, I also think that we should split up and search the forest for other teams and hidden scrolls." Haku said in what Chojuro and Matari had come to call her leader voice as she took the scroll.

"Okay, take these I picked them up at the weapons shop their tracking seal compasses if one of us gets into trouble you channel chakra into the seal and the others will heat up and point in the direction you need them too." Chukuro said handing Haku and Matari each a compass.

"Lets agree to meet back here in one hour."Haku said marking the tree they stood on.

"Right!" Matari and Chojuro said and the three of them scattered in separate directions.

* * *

**-With Team Seven-**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had all decided to stop after almost an hour and rest. To say that they were having an easy time of this test would be understating things. About fifteen minutes into the test they had been attacked by a team from Kirigakure.

Fortunately it had not been team Zabuza. This team had relied on mostly Genjutsu which would have been a fairly sound strategy if it were not for the fact that Sakura was now very skilled in genjutsu and Sasuke had the sharingan.

It had been easy from there for the three of them to fight the other team and as luck would have it the other team had an earth scroll.

"See, I told you that this test would be a piece of cake." Naruto said as they rested.

"Much as I hate to agree with you dobe, you were right this test is turning out be easier than expected." Sasuke said.

"Maybe, or maybe we've just managed to avoid the tough teams. I mean imagine if that had been Haku's team." Sakura said.

"It would have been a better fight." Sasuke said.

"That's true it would have b.." Naruto started but he froze mis sentence there was a sudden spike of chakra as a powerful gust of wind sent all three of them flying. Sasuke and Sakura managed to save themselves, but Naruto who had taken the brunt of the wind was sent flying deeper into the tree's

* * *

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto crashed through the tree's and came to a stop when he finally hit a branch that did not snap. He fell to the ground with a loud THUD!

"_What the hell was that!?" _Naruto though getting up and rubbing the bruise on the back of his head.

He shook his head until the world was no longer spinning. He was just thinking that he should get back to his team, before he could move very far he heard a hiss behind him. He whipped around and just barely managed to avoid getting eaten by a giant snake.

"What the hell how can there even be a snake that big!?" Naruto asked outloud as he avoided another lunge from the snake.

"_Okay, Naruto think s you need to get rid of this thing. It will do no one any good if you lead a huge snake back to your teammates." _Naruto thought to himself as the snake pushed him further and further into the forest.

An idea came to him it was perfect if it worked. He dug into his pouch and pulled out an explosive bomb and then wrapped it in explosive tags attached it to a kunai and threw it hard into the snakes mouth. It kept coming and for a moment Naruto though it had not worked then..

"**BOOM!" **The snake exploded with the loudest sound Naruto had ever heard in his life. He found himself covered in snake guts and blood. Then in a puff of white smoke the snakes body was gone.

"A summoning? I bet it's whoever blew me away from my team. I have to get back to them whoever this is they are obviously strong maybe even above Genin." Naruto muttered to himself before fallowing the trail of destruction the snake had left while it was chasing him.

* * *

**-With Matari-**

Matari had been separated from his team for about ten minutes when he stopped.

"Look if you want to keep fallowing me that's fine or you can come out and face me." Matari said turning around and waiting. Sure enough after only a few seconds a girl stepped out.

She looked about his age. She was slim with a figure and a large bust for her age. She had long straight black hair that fell to the middle of her back. It was cut in a traditional Japanese princess style. She had smooth cream colored skin, a heart shaped face, a small straight nose and almond shaped Hazel eyes.

She wore a short-sleeved, tan kimono-like blouse with a dark embroidered border, held closed with a black colored obi a skirt that matched her blouse and black stockings that stopped at her thighs along with a Kirigakure forehead protector and black sandals. There was a weapons pouch strapped to her hip and a shuriken holster on her right leg.

Strapped to her back was Kabutowari one of the seven swords of the mist. The sword itself consisted of a giant axe and hammer, linked end-to-end by a flat thin leather-like rope, which together are referred to as a "bluntsword" that was said to be able to break through any defense.

All together Matari had to admit that she was beautiful and that caught him off guard he had not expected a pretty girl to be fallowing him around especially here. He was stunned for a moment. However, he quickly drew his Kiba swords after shaking himself.

"Who are you?" He asked not letting his guard down.

"Hey, is that how you treat a fellow Kirigakure shinobi?" She asked smiling.

"When it's someone I have not met who has a legendary sword and we're in a place called the forest of death yes it is." Matari said simply.

"Smart aren't you?" She asked pulling out her ninja I.D card.

"My name is Marino Tsunashi, I am a recently inducted member of the shinobi corps. I was trained privately and given the Kabutowari sword and told I would be in the new generation of the swordsman." Marino said.

"Fine, but what are you doing here and not in Kiri?" Matari asked.

"I hear through the grape vine that you are a powerful fighter, and I wanted to test my skills against an Uchiha." She said grabbing her own sword.

"So, you came all this way just to fight me?" Matari asked skeptically.

"No, I came all this way with someone because Kirigakure has business with Konoha getting to fight you is just a bonus." She said smirking.

"Alright then you want to fight. Bring it on." Matari said he himself had been wanting a fight himself.

Marino dashed towards him. She swung the axe side of her weapon at Matari who blocked it with the sword in his right hand. As soon as the axe hit his sword she swung the hammer towards his head. Matari was forced to jump back to avoid having his skull caved in.

The hammer hit the branch they had been standing on. It split completely from where her hammer hit. Matari jumped away and and channeled chakra into his feet and stuck to a near by tree.

"Well Matari, is that all you've got?" She asked with a taunting smile.

"No, not by a long shot." Matari said pushing himself off the tree towards her.

Just as his sword should have hit her shoulder she seemed to simply vanish like smoke in a breeze and reappear to his right. She swung both ends of her weapon at him and he was forced to jump down to the ground. No sooner had he landed then she reappeared again to his left and sent him flying with a kick.

He flew away, flipped in mid air and managed to land on his feet and stopped sliding before he hit a tree.

"How are you so fast?" Matari asked even with his sharingan active he had not seen that coming.

"That's one of my kekki genkai it's called **Jinton (Swift Release).**" She said

"One of? You have more than one?"Matari asked.

"Aw, poor Matari-kun can't keep up?" She asked in a fake baby voice.

Matari smirked "No I just have to be faster." He said making a ram hand sign.

"Release!" He said.

Instantly he felt lighter as his gravity and resistance seals released. Matari smiled and faster than he had before he dashed toward Marino. She was unable to avoid the punch to the gut that sent her flying backward. She hit the tree and had just looked up when Matari finished a set of hand seals.

"**Raiton: Raitoningusurasshu (Lightning Release: Lightning Slash)." **Matari said grabbing one of his swords and sending a crescent shaped wave of lightning at Marino.

She ducked, and it hit the tree behind her as she quickly fell into hand sings of her own.

"**Doton: Doryū Taiga (Earth Release: Earth Flow River)**" Marino said.

The ground beneath Matari turned to mud and pushed Matari away from her. He was slammed against a could not move his feet. She was still smiling as she fell into more hand signs.

"**Doton: Doryūdan (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet).**"

A dragons head rose from the mud pushing Matari to the tree and fired high speed mud globs at him.

Matari made one hand sign just before the mud globs hit him. Marino gasped as the mud seemed to just fly through him.

"Over here." Matari said and she was shocked to find him to her right as the Matari in the mud seemed to vanish.

"What how did you.."Marino stammered.

"It's my brothers technique a quicker version of **Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique). **It leaves an after image of me that's what makes it so special. It's why my brother was called **Shunshin no Shisui (Shisui of the Body Flicker).**" Matari said proudly.

"I'll admit it was very impressive, but it won't work on me again." She said drawing her weapon.

"Why are all the gorgeous ones crazy in some way?" Matari asked outloud as he drew his own weapon.

Marino went pink in the face as she ran forward. "Maybe it's just you." She said swinging both ends of her weapon at him.

"Maybe, but I prefer crazy girls their more fun." Matari said dodging her attack.

Marino just smiled as the fight continued. No sooner had they taken fighting stances again when they heard a shout and to Matari it was a familiar voice.

"No! Sasuke what did you do to him!?" Naruto's voice rang out.

Matari held his swords up crossed in an X. "Wait! I'm sorry, but I think we're going to have to end our fight with a draw I think my cousin needs help." He said worried.

"Aw, but I was just starting to have fun." Marino said with an admittedly cute pout.

"I was too, but I have to go their family and friends." Matari said turning to leave.

"Oh, Matari one more thing before you go." Marino said.

Matari turned around and was about to ask what she wanted, but he never got the chance. The second he turned around she walked up and pressed her lips to his. Her lips where soft really soft. Matari noted. It had been so sudden Matari gasped and Marino took the opportunity to push her tongue into his mouth.

Out of instinct, Matari's arms wrapped around her waist and he seemed to get lost in her kiss. Marino slid her arms up his chest and wrapped around his neck. After a few moments or at least it felt that way. Marino pulled away from Matari leaving him stunned as she slipped out of his arms.

"See you around Matari-kun." She said with what could only be described as a seductive smile. Then she vanished like smoke on a breeze leaving Matari alone again.

"_What, just happened?" _Matari thought touching his lips and starring at where Marino had been.

A sound like an explosion rang out from where he had heard Naruto's voice. It shook him back into reality and he set off seals still not reactivated. He pulled out the compass and channeled chakra into it. He had a funny feeling that he was going to need help.

* * *

**-With Haku-**

Haku the last of the ice wielding Yuki caln was bored. Since separating with her team she had come across nothing of interest. Which annoyed her with twenty-six teams she had hoped to at least come across something. Instead it was not so much a survival test as it was a nature hike.

She sighed as she came across the stream the proctor had mentioned. She stopped and filled her water canteen. As she dipped her canteen in however she was met with clunk. She raised an eyebrow and tried again and again the canteen went is a bit but was met with another clunk.

She got suspicious and threw one of her needles in. It splashed into the water and floated back one end first. She carefully dipped her hand into the water and felt the surface her needle was stuck to. It was smooth and round, she pulled it up and smiled at what she saw.

There was a clear plastic container and inside was a jet black earth scroll. Unfortunately the domes opening was covered in explosive tags.

"_When they said the scrolls were hidden I did not expect a death trap. Though I should have." She_ thought. Haku noticed how close her needle had been close to triggering an explosion that would have taken her hand off at least.

She examined it closely and cursed the proctors brilliance. The only way to get to the scroll was to blow this container up, but if she did that it was sure to draw in another team. She had just considered using the compass to call Chojuro and Matari when she felt hers heat up.

Taking it out quickly she saw the needle was glowing white and pointing west. She picked up the container and sprinted off following the compass.

* * *

**-With Sasuke and Sakura moments before- **

When the wind had faded Sasuke managed to stab a kunai into the ground and stop himself from being blown too far away. Sakura too, had manged to stab her kunai in a tree. Naruto however had been blown deep into the forest.

Just when they were about to look for Naruto. They were intercepted by three Kusa Genin, two of whom left on the order of their leader, who faced Sasuke and the others, by himself.

For the first few minutes Sasuke and Sakura fought the Kusa Genin fiercely, but all their attacks were beaten back effortlessly, as if the Kusa Genin wasn't even trying. As the fight went on doubt and fear grew in Sasuke, it unnerved him at how easily the Kusa Genin was beating them back, as if he wasn't even trying.

As the fight went on, the Kusa Genin let lose a powerful burst of Killing Intent, which froze them both in place as their own deaths flash before their eyes. Sasuke managed to snap himself out of it by stabbing himself in the leg.

He pulled Sakura out of the way of the Kusa Genins next attack. Sasuke was seriously considering handing over both their scrolls over just to stay alive. Then Naruto came and when he heard that from Sasuke, he was pissed.

"You can't hand over the scrolls what if we can't find anymore!?" Naruto asked.

"You don't understand dobe. If we don't hand these scrolls over he'll kill us!" Sasuke said

"Oh, I understand you, one of the last members of the legendary Uchiha Clan. Appearently they were a clan of cowards!" Naruto said coldly before turning to Sakura.

"Are you going to cower out of this too or fight with me?" Naruto asked.

Sakura bit her lip, but stood shakily. "I'm with you Naruto."

"You two are going to die!" Sasuke said.

"Maybe, but I'd rather die fighting than cowering in the corner with my tail between my legs!" Naruto said glaring at Sasuke his eyes seemed to glow red as he turned to the Kusa Genin.

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" He said making five clones and rushing the Kusa Genin with Sakura.

Four Naruto's went forward and seized the Genins arms and legs holding him in place. Naruto himself jumped into the air ans slammed both his feet into the other Genins face sending him flying backwards and dispelling the Naruto clones.

Sakura fell into hand signs. "**Doton: Kanbotsu ana (Earth Release: Sinkhole).**" She said slamming her hand to the ground.

When the Genin stopped he began to sink into the ground rappidly. He tried to struggle out of it, but he sank until even his hair was gone.

"That was easier than I expected it to be." Naruto said.

"Well I must say I'm impressed it takes a special kind of talent to catch me off guard. Kukukuku." The Kusa Genin said rising from the ground behind them. Before they could react the Kusa Genin was kicked in the side of the head.

"Really, that didn't seem to hard." Sasuke said landing beside his team.

"Well, well the coward can fight." The Kusa Genin said.

"I am not a coward, I am an Uchiha!" Sasuke said charging.

Again the Kusa Genin seemed to have him scouted he countered every attack. He blocked Sasuke's mid air ax kick and threw him away. Sasuke flipped away making hand signs as he flew.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**" He said shooting a large fireball at the Kusa Genin.

The Genin jumped away, but was caught off guard by the shuriken that Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura had thrown. A few of them caught the Kusa Genin as they passed, but he managed to avoid most of them. Then he noticed a glint in mid air.

Just as he noticed that Sasuke smirked. He pulled the line tight and the thin ninja wire that the Kusa Genin had not caught pulled tight around him binding him too the tree.

"_Impressive he threw shuriken with ninja wire and they were hidden perfectally within the shuriken his teammate's threw. The _**Sōfūshasan no Tachi (Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades) **_Impressive." _The Kusa Genin thought.

Sasuke who had the metal strings in his mouth smirked as he made hand signs and eneded with the tiger hand sign on the string.

"**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique).**" Sasuke thought. Fire shot from his mouth and ran perfectly along the wire directly into the Kusa Genin who gasped as it hit him.

Sasuke let go of the wire. "That has to be it." He said panting.

"Kukukuku, very well done Sasuke-kun. Teamwork as well as individual strength. I think I will take you after all." The Kusa Genin said stepping out of the cloud of smoke.

"What the hell are you?" Sasuke asked stunned.

"Kukuku. Oh Sasuke-kun you'll know soon enough." He said and before any of them could move his neck seemed to shoot out his head whipped past Naruto and Sakura and bit Sasuke on the neck. He withdrew his head after a few seconds.

The spot where he had bitten a tattoo seemed to form on Sasuke's neck. It looked a lot like the tomoe in a fully developed sharingan Naruto noted before Sasuke clutched it and began to scream out in pain.

"Sasuke! What did you do to him?" Naruto shouted.

"The Kusa Genin just chuckled. I gave him a parting gift as it were." The Kusa Genin said.

Naruto growled "You hurt my friend!" His whisker marks seemed to grow more defined and his eyes became red with black slits like a cats. As red chakra began to roll off him in waves he growled and sounded like an explosion as he shot towards the Kusa Genin.

The Genin was forced to duck and dodge as Naruto's much faster hits came at him.

"_Little Nine-tails brat! I need to end this quickly!" _

He dodged one of Naruto's hits and seized him by the throat with his tongue. Naruto thrashed around trying to get away.

"You have caused me a lot of trouble maybe this will keep you out of my way." He said raising his hand.

The tip of each of his fingers glowed with purple fire. He pulled Naruto's shirt up a little to revreal the seal that Naruto knew kept the Kyubi contained.

"**Gogyō Fūin (Five Elements Seal)**" He said moving his hand towards the seal.

Before he could reach it he heard the crackling of lightning nature chakra. He looked over as someone said:

"**Raiton: Raitoningusurasshu!**" He was forced to drop Naruto to avoid the crescent shaped attack that carved a deep crater into the ground.

Naruto landed over by Sakura who was trying to figure out what was wrong with Sasuke. Matari landed in front of them staring at the Kusa Genin.

"Matari, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"You made a lot of noise and I decided to investigate. Looks like I got here just in time too." Matari said.

Before Naruto or Sakura could respond the Kusa Genin chuckled calling their attention.

"Kukuku, Well the other Uchiha you saved me the trouble of coming to find you."

"Well, glad I could save you the trouble now tell me what did you do to my cousin!?" Matari asked glaring as all three tomoe spun in his sharingan.

"Ah, a fully developed sharingan. You really are a prodigy just like your brother was."

"Don't you ever talk about my brother!" Matari said angrily rushing towards the Kusa Genin.

He began to dodge Matari's attacks easily.

"I seem to have touched a nerve. What's the matter Matari-kun? Miss him wondering whether Itachi did kill him?" The Kusa Genin taunted.

"Shut up!" Matari said falling into hand signs. "**Ration: Raitoninguburetto (Lightning Bullet)**" A blast of lightning burst from Matari's mouth and hit the Kusa-nin in the chest. He flew backwards and slammed into a tree.

"Impressive Matari, but it will take much more than that to defeat me." He said walking out of the cloud of smoke.

"I thought it might, but honestly I'm just stalling for time." Matari said.

"I can tel, but you seem tired your eyes are not as focused as they should be." He said before turning into mud.

"_No a **Doton Kage Bunshin! (Earth Clone)**_." Matari thought.

"Matari look out!" Naruto said rushing towards him, but he was too late. The Kusa Genins neck shot out again form behind Matari and his teeth sank into Matari's neck.

"You can lie to the others, but not to me. You want power as well Matari the power to make Itachi tell you the whole story about your clan and the real reason you won't come back to Konoha your afraid you won't be able to live up to your brothers name. You'll seek me out Matari-kun because I can give you that power." He whispered as he pulled his teeth out of Matari's neck.

Just like with Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura saw the mark appear on Matari's skin. Matari screamed the pain was blinding and seemed to just get worse and worse. Then it became to much and Matari passed out shaking violently just like Sasuke.

"Kuku, well this was a success" The Kusa nin said turning to leave.

He was met with kunai, shuriken and needles from three different directions. He barely manged to avoid them.

"Get away from Matari-kun!" Said a very angry looking Haku as she appeared in the tree to his right Chojuro right beside her.

"You snake bastard!" Anko roared appearing in front of him and kicking him away.

Haku and Chojuro leapt down and landed beside Matari who was still shaking. They pulled him away as Anko and the Kusa Genin began to exchange blows. Then the Kusa Genin made a single hand sign and Anko collapsed cluthching her neck.

"Orochimaru you bastard!" Anko said through gritted teeth.

Everyone gasped Orochimaru one of the most infamous missing nin's in any villages history. The Genin all knew immediately they were in over their heads big time.

"Aw, Anko are you still mad that I abandoned you like the trash you are?" Orochimaru asked.

Anko growled at him.

"Maybe, I should just kill you now." Orochimaru said approaching her.

"Anko-san, her!" Haku said throwing her the container with the explosive trap.

Anko caught it and threw it at Orochimaru who caught it with his free hand smirking before Anko threw a kunai at it using most of the energy she had left jumped out of the blast range. The second the Kunai hit it the dome exploded the earth scroll within clattering to the ground.

Orochimaru staggered back a few paces the arm that had been holding the dome was completely blown off. Anko smirked, but it did not last long.

Orochimaru opened his mouth to an inhuman length and another completely normal Orochimaru came out.

"Good attempt, but I'm afraid I have no more time to play with you all." He said walking away and making the hand sign again so Anko would not chase him.

"Oh and Anko if you value your precious little village don't stop these exams." Orochimaru said disappearing into the darkness.

Silence rained for a few moments until Anko could move again and by then she knew Orochimaru was long gone.

"Damn it!" She said hitting the ground.

She saw the others gathered around the two Uchiha's and made her way over.

"What happened?" She asked in an authoritative voice.

"I don't know he sort of bit each of them and then they collapsed and started shaking." Sakura said observing both boys who were burning up, but shaking as if they were freezing.

"Oh no, they need medical attention now!" Anko said

"We can't take them out of here! I know they need the attention, but I know them and they do not want to drop out of this test." Naruto said.

Sakura, Haku, and Chojuro nodded, the Uchiha were both very stubborn.

"Well, do you each have a complete set of scrolls?" She asked.

Haku walked over and picked up the earth scroll that had been in the container. "We have ours now." She said.

"We have a set." Sakura said pulling their scrolls from Sasuke's pouch.

"Fine, I may not agree with this, but for now I won't force the issue. Follow me, we'll take the quickest route to the tower and then have them looked at by medical-nin when we get there."

Haku and Chojuro held Matari between themselves and Narut and Sakura did the same with Sasuke. They headed off throught the forest following as close as they could to Anko.

"_If Orochimaru's here and after the sharingan then this can't be anything good." _Anko thought.

She could not help, but wonder what was in store for everyone. If she knew even half the trouble they were going to be in she would have been even more worried than she already was.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Special thanks to Tsunashi77, , and sheltie each for giving me inspiration at points in this chapter. has a new challenge running so head to his profile or PM him if you are interested. Leave a review please and I'll see you next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: SORRY! this took so long I have been very busy. At the moment I am on vacation though so I have more time. Also this chapter is shorter than my other ones in an effort to update faster I will be publishing chapters of about this length except for extremely important events. Those will get longer chapters. Other than that I say again sorry. **

**-Scene Break-**

_Thoughts and Flashbacks_

**_Biju/Summon speech_**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Matari found himself highly dazed and confused as he woke up. He was in a room with blank white walls laying on a small mat. He sat up and after a quick glance around immediately recognized where he was. This, was his home. Not the one he currently lived in back, in Kirigakure, but his home within the Uchiha district.

He could swear he heard someone outside playing. He got up instantly the Uchiha district he knew from what he had gathered, had been deserted since the clans near extinction. He ran out side realizing for the the first time that he did not have his swords or equipment. He could only hope he would not need them as he activated his sharingan.

He ran outside and skidded to a halt at the sight. In front of him, was himself at age seven. He was playing with Shisui, Sasuke, and Itachi. Then he remembered this. This was the last day he ever saw Shisui, before he left on his mission, before his suicide.

Matari just stared as they all passed the ball around trying to keep it away from Shisui. Then they stopped.

"Alright Matari, Sasuke we have to go we have a mission to go on," Itachi said.

"Aw, do you have to go?" Sasuke asked as they both pouted.

"Yes we do, but if your good while we are gone Itachi and I will help you two with your fire ball jutsu," Shisui offered.

"Really?" The younger Matari asked excited.

"Yes, I promise, but only if your good," Shisui said.

"Yes sirs," Matari and Sasuke said.

Itachi and Shisui smirked. "Be very good though," Itachi said.

"We will promise," Matari said and Sasuke nodded.

"Good, now go help your parents each of you," Shisui said.

The seven year old Matari ran forward and hugged Shisui. "Be careful big brother," He said.

"Of course I will, now go play," Shisui said as he set Matari down.

"Okay!" The younger Matari said as he and Sasuke ran the opposite direction as Shisui and Itachi.

The present day Matari wanted to run after Shisui tell him not to go, to stay home and maybe save him from whatever made him want to take his own life. As soon as he made his way towards Shisui the vision began to fade.

The only people left were the two Matari's. The world shifted around until Matari and suddenly surrounded by dead bodies. His mother lay to his right and his father on his left.

"You know it's partially your fault," Said the younger Matari stand there staring at him.

"W..what?" Matari asked stunned.

"Our family is dead partially because you were not there to save them," The younger Matari said.

"There was nothing I could have done back then," Matari defended.

"You don't know that and we will never know now, you ran." The younger him said.

"I did as Shisui instructed me to do!" Matari shouted getting very defensive.

"Now, even though you can you won't return home why is that?" The younger him asked his tone going slightly dark as he starred at his older self.

"I don't want to," Matari said.

"No, that's not it you can't lie to me Matari I am you," The younger him said.

"No really I," Matari started before the younger him spoke.

"You won't come back because, you are afraid. Afraid that you won't be able to live up to your family name especially Shisui and Itachi, your afraid that by coming back you will always be in your brothers shadow," The young him said his voice getting progressively more demonic.

"No, that's not true," Matari said.

"Yes it is you want power, just give in to the power Orochimaru is offering. Then you can have the power and you'll never have to worry about living in the families shadow anymore," The young Matari said as his shadow seemed to extend and wrap around Matari.

"Just give in let me take you," The shadow whispered.

* * *

**-Forest Tower Medical Wing-**

"They just keep screaming and sweating!" One of the medical-nin watching over the Uchiha cousins said.

"Of course they are you have no idea what goes on in your head and body with those curse marks on you," Anko said clutching her neck as she starred at the two thrashing boys. She turned to Zabuza and Kakashi.

"If this keeps up you may each be down a student, they have to either fight it or embrace it and we hae been watching them since they came into the tower yesterday," She said.

"How will we know? Can't we do anything to help them?" Zabuza asked.

Anko shook her head, "It's up to them we cannot touch the curse marks until they can survive this experience doing anything now might make it worse," She said.

"The marks are spreading," Kakashi said staring at the two boys.

Sure enough the marks were spreading from the spots on their neck black fire like patterns heading along their arms.

"This is where their ability will really be tested," Anko said.

* * *

**-Matari's Mindscape-**

Matari was now wrapped in the shadow and feeling pain as it squeezed in on him tightly.

"Just give in accept the power that I offer," The shadow said.

"Why should I? You offer power sure, but it would not be my own power would it? It would just be barrowing from someone else," Matari said.

"What is the difference between that and the jinchuriki?" The shadow asked.

"Plenty, jinchuriki whether they realize it or not are hero's people that keep the tailed beasts contained so they cannot run a mock. Anyone who excepts your offer is either blinded by a want for power fast or so weak they think they will never achieve it on their own," Matari spat.

To the shadow's surprise Matari began to break free of it's grip.

"I don't want anything that have to offer now if you don't mind get out of my head!" Matari said pushing the shadow off himself.

"Impressive Matari-kun, but you seem to be under the impression I am actually giving you a chouice in the matter," The shadow said.

The shadow grew enormous and covered Matari's whole body. Surrounding him in black nothingness as he struggled.

* * *

**-Real World-**

Anko, Kakashi, and Zabuza all witched as the marks stopped covering half of each boys bodies as they stopped thrashing. The medical-nins began to close back in around them.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM THEM NOW!" Anko shouted running into the room as she remembered that all you wanted when you first received the curse mark was to fight and test your own new found power.

Her warning came to late though the shinobi closest to each boy was sent flying across the room and out the door. Mataris satn up laughing and to Zabuza who had know him longer acting very unlike himself he seemed more demonic and his fully formed sharingan seemed to glow as he smirked.

The same could be said for Sasuke as the two tomoe in his sharingan spun his eyes seemed to glow.

"I have to say this power it feels incredible, I feel as though I could beat any one like this," Sasuke said.

Matari smiled darkly, "Please Sasuke I have more power in my little finger than you ever will," Matari said darkly.

"That so care to put that theory to the test?" Sasuke asked.

Matari just smirked and lunged at Sasuke swinging his right foot as Sasuke's head. Sasuke ducked and nhit a punch in Matari's ribs. Matari flew backwards out the door with Sasuke running out after him.

"What the hell is wrong with them?" Zabuza asked.

"It's the curse mark all they want to do is fight," Anko said.

"When will they stop?" Kakashi asked.

"When one of them dies," Anko said gravely.

"No, we can't let that happen," Zabuza said.

"Be careful they are drawn up in the demonic power you may have to hurt them to get them to stop," Anko said.

Kakashi and Zabuza nodded as the three of them ran towards the sounds of the two boys fighting.

* * *

**-With the other Genin-**

Naruto and Sakura were talking with Haku and Chojuro. All of them were worried for Sasuke and Matari, they had not seen either boy since yesterday when they arrived at the tower.

"What do you think is wrong?" Chojuro asked.

"It has to have something to do with those marks on their necks," Naruto said.

"What were they?" Haku asked.

"I'm not sure, but that guy that gave them the marks seemed very pleased with himself," Sakura said darkly.

"I know, and that makes me wonder what do you think he has planned?" Naruto asked the group at large.

"What makes you say that maybe it was just a technique to weaken them," Chojuro said

"No, did you see the way he looked at them and the way he talked to them? He expected this to happen," Naruto said.

"Naruto has a point, but why?" Haku asked.

"I couldn't tell you, but it can't be anything good," Naruto said.

Naruto glanced around at all the other Genin in the tower while the others continued to try and work out what the marks were. Already there were Team 8 (Hinata's team), Team Guy as they called themselves. The only remaining teams from Sunagakure and Otogakure as well as the four person team left from Kumogakure.

_'Interesting mix, and we still have just over three days until this exam actually ends,' _Naruto thought to himself.

Before, he could think any more on the subject he was shaken from his thoughts by a loud CRASH!

Sasuke came flying through one of the doors above them and hit the arena floor followed by a smirking Matari. They could all tell immediately that something was wrong with both of them. There were dark flame like patterns running along the right half of their bodies.

They both also seemed to give off a demonic sort of aura, and Naruto could feel the fox wanting to go towards them. He could also see the almost crazed look on both their faces. And the glowing in their sharingan. Matari turned to Haku and began to walk toward her.

For the first time, Haku was genuinely scared of Matari. She thought for a second he was going to attack her. However he stopped in front of her and grabbed his swords off her back.

"Thank you very much Haku," He said in a dark sort of voice. Before turning back to face Sasuke who had gotten to his feet now.

"Is that really all the power you have Sasuke?" Matari asked smirking.

"I'm not done yet!" Sasuke shouted sprinting towards Matari and making hand signs.

"******Katon: Hi No Muchi **(Fire Release: Fire Whip)" He let a breathe of fire into his hand. As he swung it forward it formed into a whip and shot towards Matari.

Matari raised his sword and channeled lightning chakra into it. His word broke through the fire easily, but his smirk did not last long as when he cut through the fire hidden shuriken within the fire cut at his arms and legs.

When he closed his eyes to wince in pain Sasuke took advantage appearing in front of Matari and kicking him hard in the gut. Matari bent forward and Sasuke slammed his knee into his jaw forcing his head upwards. Sasuke swept the legs out from under Matari then grabbed Matari's foot as it was in the air. He channeled chakra into his hands and threw Matari towards the wall.

Matari shifted in mid air and channeled chakra into his feet so he landed sticking to the wall.

"Well, look who grew a pair," Matari said smirking as Sasuke ran toward him again.

Matari pushed off the wall toward Sasuke going into one handed hand seals,"******Raiton: Raitoningusurasshu (Lightning Release: Lightning Slash).****" **He said sending the crescent shaped slash of lightning towards Sasuke who was forced to jump into the air to avoid it.

Sasuke then felt something. He looked up in time for the heel of Matari's foot to connect with his face. He was sent speeding down into the ground creating a creator on impact. He tried to get up and Matari landed on him smirking.

"Now you die," Matari said raising his sword above his head still standing on Sasuke's chest. Several things happened at that moment. There were a few** Shusins (Body Flickers) **and suddenly Matari had been grabbed by Zabuza, Haku, and Chojuro.

Sasuke mean while was being similarly helped up and restrained by Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke.

"Matari calm down, listen to me this isn't you!" Zabuza said holding on tight as he continued to try and get away.

"Let me go, the weakling needs to die!" Matari said.

"Matari please listen to Zabuza sensei listen to me little brother this is not you look at me!" Haku said taking either side of his face in her hands and looking him right in his sharingan.

"This is not you fight it!" She said.

* * *

******-Matari's Mindscape-**

In the darkness, Matari seemed to hear Haku's voice come to him. He began to struggle more violently. Slowly the darkness started to fade away.

This is my head, my rules my world!" Matari shouted and the darkness that surrounded him seemed to shatter and he was back in the sunlight.

"You've won this time, but you cannot get rid of me," The shadow said before fading.

* * *

******-Real World-**

The marks on Matari's skin began to recede. He was still shakily standing.

"Haku thanks for that," He said.

"For what?" She asked.

"Helping me snap out of that thing whatever it is I want it off me, now please," Matari said.

"I'm not sure if that can be done, but we can seal it," Anko said.

"That's good too," Matari said.

Just then Sasuke manged to break free of Naruto and Sakura and lunged towards Matari.

"Who's the weak one now!" He shouted swinging his foot at Matari.

However as Matari braced to take the kick Sasuke's foot was caught by Kakashi. Kakashi sighed and threw Sasuke away. Sasuke flipped, landing perfectly on his feet.

"That's enough, Sasuke, stand down I don't want to hurt you," Kakashi said.

Sasuke just smirked, "Need a sensei to save you Matari?" He taunted.

"Sasuke, you are not in your right frame of mind, just calm down and let us help you," Kakashi said.

"I don't need help, I have power all the power I could ever need," Sasuke said taking a stance and getting ready to fight Kakashi who sighed not wanting to do this.

Just as Sasuke was ready to move however, he felt arms wrap around him and hold him there. Turning his head around he found himself staring at Sakura who was crying slightly, but staring at him determined.

"Sasuke please stop, this isn't you it's this thing! Don't let it take you from me please just stop!" She said.

Sasuke starred at her, and Kakashi stood at the ready just in case. Then slowly, very slowly the mark began to recede until the only bit left was on his neck. He swayed and like Matari could not hold himself up and slumped clutching his neck.

"Get them back to the medical wing and lets seal these damn things," Anko said.

Kakashi and Zabuza each helped their respective student up.

"Kakashi sensei, will they be alright?" Naruto asked worried.

"Yes, but not until after we get those marks sealed, don't worry they'll be back on their feet in time for the third stage," Kakashi said looking at both his squad and Zabuza's.

They all nodded hesitantly, as Kakashi and Zabuza took them away.

_'What the hell was that?'_Naruto thought.

His attention however was caught by Sakura crying quiet as she could and Haku worriedly looking where Matari and Sasuke had been taken away. He made his way over to her deciding to let his looking into those marks wait for a later time.

"Sakura?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah what is it?" She asked.

"It's going to be okay, Sakura Kakashi-sensei, Zabuza-sensei, even that crazy procter are working on those seals you'll see Sasuke and Matari will be back on their feet in not time," Naruto said smiling with real confidence.

She smiled, just a little, "Thanks Naruto I hope your right," She said.

"Believe me it'll be fine," Naruto said.

She nodded wiping her own tears away as she walked to Haku who was looking worried herself.

"Hey are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah...no, not really" Haku sighed.

"I can understand your worried about your boyfriend," Sakura said sympathetically.

"Actually, we broke up just before the second exam started," Haku mumbled.

"What why?" Sakura asked surprised.

"I realized I looked at him more as a little brother than I did a boyfriend" She said.

"Oh well, that's surprising," Sakura said carefully.

"What do you mean?" Haku asked.

"I mean that you two just seemed so good together is all," Sakura said.

"Yeah we were, but I don't know it just didn't feel right," Haku sighed.

"Well then, nothing that can really be done about it, if it does not work then it does not work," Sakura shrugged.

"Yeah, but he still means a lot to me, and that thing on his neck. Did you see him, I have never seen him like that before," Haku said.

"I know Sasuke either, it was like they were determined to kill each other," Sakura said worried.

"They were, Matari was going for a killing blow, and so was Sasuke it's good we were all here." Haku said.

"Yeah, but Naruto thinks they'll be okay and I've learned lately that Naruto is usually right about these things," Sakura said.

"I really hope he is," Haku said.

* * *

******-With Team Gaara-**

_'Yes finally opponents for me to truly prove my existence and make me feel alive!'_ Gaara thought miniacally.

Temari and Kankuro both scooted away from Gaara as an evil manic sort of smile came to his face. They knew what that face meant and it was not a good sign for anyone.

At that moment they both had the same thought; _'I really hope I never have to fight him.'_

* * *

******-With Team Otogakure- **

"Lord Orochimaru gave them curse marks, then sent us to kill them, because he wanted to use us as pawns," Dosu breathed from beneath his badages.

He was livid they all where, at being used like pawns for Orochimaru's test.

"Well I say we kill the Uchiha's" Kin said a smile sinister smile gracing her face.

"What do you mean?" Zaku asked raising an eyebrow.

"We kill the Uchiha and we prove to Orochimaru that we are not just pawns to be used," She said.

"Yes that might just work," Dosu said.

"So, it's agreed?" Zaku asked.

"Yes, we will kill the Uchiha!" Dosu said.

* * *

******-With Yugito-**

_'Nibi, what was that?' _Yugito thought.

**__****'I'm not sure kitten, but whatever it was you should be more coutious around Matari-kun at least for a little while,' ****Nibi said worried for Yugito. **

_'Do you think he's alright?' _

**"Maybe, but we will have to wait and find out," Nibi said **

Yugito just bit her lip and sighed, she hated waiting when it came to things like this.

* * *

******-Days Later Tower Arena-**

The remaining Genin stood in front of their sensei's as well as the Hokage, The Mizukage and a girl that stood beside her that no one there knew with cream colored skin, long black hair, a heart shaped face,a small straight nose and almond shaped Hazel eyes. What was drawing most attention was that Matari and Sasuke had yet to appear and the final test was about to start.

They all listened as it was explained to them. It was simple really one on one matches with the winners advancing to the final round of the tournament. When they were asked if any of them wanted to quit Kabito surprised them all by dropping out, saying he had some hearing and vision troubles from the sound-nins attack before the first exam. No one saw the smile on Kabuto's face as he left.

After that the Hokage turned to the others, "Is there anything else?" He asked.

"Hokage-sama! Sasuke and Matari have not come back yet," Naruto said.

"Yes, well Naruto there is nothing I can do about that, unless they get here soon I'm afraid," The Hokage started, but he was interrupted by the arena door bursting open and Matari and Sasuke entering side by side both looking better than they had when all of them had last seen them.

Haku noticed the mysterious girls face light up in a smile as she looked at Matari. When Matari saw her he had a temporary look of surprise before hiding it , but Haku had seen and she made a note to ask him about the girl later.

"Sorry we're late Hokage-sama, we had some health issues to deal with Sasuke said as he and Matari each joined their teams line.

"So I have heard," The Hokage smirked and looked around.

"Is that everything?" He asked.

"Yes sir!" They all said.

"Then lets get this started my name is Hayate Gekko and I will be your instructor for this exam," Said a sickly looking Jonin level shinobi with dark lines under his eyes.

As he said this the bored behind him lite up with a large VS sign in the middle.

"The computer will now randomly select our first two combatants, everyone else please leave the floor if you are not selected," Hayte said as the sensei' and Kage's took their positions on the balcony.

They all nodded in understanding as the bored began to shuffle through name before finally stopping at;

**Matari Uchiha vs Omoi **

* * *

**A/N: That's all for this chapter I know evil cliffhanger ending, but you have something to look forward to now.**


End file.
